Dreams Of Two Time Lords
by JamesOps2
Summary: The Fifth in the The Time Lord Who Series. Events are from The Name Of The Doctor to The Time Of The Doctor but also includes The Night Of The Doctor and a made prequel for The Time Of The Doctor.
1. The Name Of The Doctor and Adam

DOCTOR WHO SERIES SEVEN EPISODE FOURTEEN – THE NAME OF THE DOCTOR She Said, They Said

CLARA: One day you meet the Doctor and Adam. Of course, it's the best day ever. It's just the best day of your life. Because, because they're brilliant, and they're funny, and mad, and best of all, they really need you. The trick is, don't fall in love. I do that trick quite a lot, sometimes twice a day. And once you start running, you start to forget, slowly. After a while, you just stop asking. Who are you? Where are you from? What set you on your way and where are you going? Oh, and what is your name? You get used to not knowing. I thought I never would. I was wrong. I know who he is. I know how he began and I know where he's going. I know the truth about the Doctor and Adam's greatest secret. The day we all went to Trenzalore.  
DOCTOR: From the beginning, she was impossible. The Impossible Girl. We met her in the Dalek Asylum. Never saw her face, and she died. We met her again in Victorian London, and she died. Saved our life both times, by giving her own. But now she's back and we're running together, and she's perfect. Perfect in every way for us. Except she can't remember that we ever met. Clara. My Clara. Always brave, always funny, always exactly what I need. Perfect. Too perfect. Get used to not knowing. I thought we never would. We were wrong. We know who Clara Oswald is. We know how she came to be in my life, and we know what she will always mean. We found out the day we went to Trenzalore.

(A very long time ago, an alarm is sounding.)  
ANDRO: Something wrong?  
FABIAN: It's the repair shop. What kind of idiot would steal a faulty Tardis?  
(The monitor screen shows a white-haired old man in a black frock coat and a teenaged girl getting into a non-camouflaged Type 40.)

CLARA: Doctor? Doctor?  
DOCTOR 1: Yes, what is it? What do you want?  
CLARA: Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake.

ADAM: Yeah

CLARA [OC]: I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces and there's only one thing I remember. I have to save the Doctor. He always looks different.  
(The sixth Doctor walks across behind her.)  
CLARA: Doctor!  
(The fourth Doctor walks past her, scarf flying.)  
CLARA [OC]: But I always know it's him. Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once, running every second just to find him.  
(The seventh Doctor is dangling from the ice cliff on the lower levels in Dragonfire.)  
CLARA: Doctor!  
CLARA [OC]: Just to save him.  
(The third Doctor drives past in Bessie.)  
CLARA: Doctor!  
(The second Doctor, in his fur coat, runs past her in a palm-fringed park. She tries to follow, but falls onto a clear surface, where the fifth Doctor is floating beneath her in the reactor chamber in Warriors of the Deep.)  
CLARA: Doctor?  
CLARA [OC]: But he never hears me.  
(The Eleventh Doctor and Adam in Victorian clothes, in Snowmen.)  
CLARA: Oi.  
CLARA [OC]: Almost never. I blew into this world on a leaf.  
(The leaf that blew into the face of her father, that made him meet her mother.)  
CLARA [OC]: I'm still blowing. I don't think I'll ever land. I'm Clara Oswald. I'm the Impossible Girl. I was born to save the Doctor.

DeMARCO: Do you hear the Whisper Men? The Whisper Men are near. If you hear the Whisper Men, then turn away your ear. Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever else you do. For once you've heard the Whisper Men, they'll stop and look at you. One word from you could save me from the rope.  
VASTRA: Then you may rely on my silence.  
DeMARCO: I have information. Valuable information.  
VASTRA: Are you bargaining for your life? You have the blood of fourteen women on your hands. There are no words you can speak that will save your neck.  
DeMARCO: The Doctor and Adam. Ah, yes. I know all about him, your two dangerous friends.  
VASTRA: How?  
DeMARCO: In the babble of the world, there are whispers, if you know how to listen. The Doctor and Adam. They have a secret, you know.  
VASTRA: He has many.  
DeMARCO: He has one he will take to the grave. And it is discovered. Well?

JENNY: We can't let that terrible man live.  
VASTRA: He lives till I understand what he told me. We're going to need a conference call. I'll send out the invitations, you fetch the candles.  
JENNY: Yes, ma'am.  
(Jenny walks out of the room and hears voices whispering.)  
VASTRA: Where's Strax got to?  
JENNY: The usual. It's his weekend off.  
VASTRA: I wish he'd never discovered that place.

STRAX [OC]: Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!  
(Strax and a big man go flying through a window.)  
ARCHIE: Come here while I kill ye, ya filthy wee midden.  
STRAX: Prepare to die in agony for the glory of the Sontaran Empire!  
MESSENGER BOY: Excuse me. Mister Strax?  
STRAX: What is it, girl? Can't you see I'm trying to crush the brains of this stinking primitive? Sorry about this.  
ARCHIE: No problem.  
MESSENGER BOY: It's a telegram, sir. Very urgent.  
(Strax reads it.)  
STRAX: Conference call. Sorry, Archie. I'm going to have to ask you to render me unconscious.  
ARCHIE: Fine.  
(Archie raises his large mallet.)  
STRAX: Better use this.  
(Strax's even larger shovel.)  
STRAX: It might take a while.

(Vivaldi's Four Seasons plays in the background as Vastra and Jenny settle themselves into high backed chairs around a five sided table.)  
VASTRA: Sleep well, my love.  
JENNY: You too.

(They are still seated around the five sided table, but the decor has changed.)  
WHISPER [OC]: The trap is set for the Doctor and Adam's friends. They will travel where the Doctor ends.  
JENNY: Oh, I like the new desktop.  
VASTRA: I was getting a little bored of the Taj Mahal. The tea should be superb. It's drawn from one of my favourite memories. Strax, good of you to join us.  
STRAX: It had better be important. I was in the middle of destroying some very pleasant primitives.  
VASTRA: I apologise for the interruption, but there is urgent news concerning the Doctor and Adam.  
STRAX: Who else is coming?  
VASTRA: The women.

(The children are doing their homework.)  
ANGIE: Oh, no. You're going to try and make a soufflé again, aren't you?  
CLARA: My mum's soufflé, yeah. Although this time I'll get it right. This time I will be Soufflé Girl.  
ARTIE: How can it be your mum's soufflé if you're making it?  
CLARA: Because, Artie, it's like my mum always said. The soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe.  
ANGIE: Was your mum deep on puddings?  
CLARA: She was a great woman.  
(She picks up an envelope. Neat cursive writing and a wax seal on the flap, and the instructions Open When Alone.)  
CLARA: What's this?  
ANGIE: Oh, it arrived today. It's for you.

VASTRA [OC]: My dearest Clara. The Doctor and Adam entrusted me with your contact details in the event of an emergency, and I fear one has now arisen. Assuming this letter will have reached you as planned, on April the tenth, 2013, please find and light the enclosed candle. It will release a soporific which will induce a trance state, enabling direct communication across the years. However, as I realise you have no reason to trust this letter, I have taken the liberty of embedding the same soporific into the fabric of the paper you are now holding. Speak soon.

(Clara drops in.)  
VASTRA: So glad you could make it.  
CLARA: Where am I?  
JENNY: Exactly where you were, but sleeping.  
VASTRA: Time travel has always been possible in dreams. We are awaiting only one more participant.  
STRAX: Oh, no. Not the one with the gigantic head?  
JENNY: It's hair, Strax.  
STRAX: Hair.  
(And she arrives in a puff of smoke.)  
RIVER: Madame Vastra.  
VASTRA: Professor. Help yourself to some tea.  
RIVER: Why, thank you.  
(River creates a champagne bottle and flute for herself.)  
JENNY: How did you do that?  
RIVER: Disgracefully.  
VASTRA: Ah. Perhaps you two haven't met. This is the Doctor's companion. That is, his current travelling assistant.  
CLARA: Assistant?  
STRAX: Have you gone a darker green?  
VASTRA: Clara Oswald.  
RIVER: Professor River Song. The Doctor or Adam might have mentioned me?  
CLARA: Oh, yeah. Oh yeah, of course he has. Professor Song. Sorry, it's just I never realised you were a woman.  
STRAX: Well, neither did I.  
VASTRA: Perhaps we should get down to the business at hand.  
JENNY: That might be good, dear, yes.  
VASTRA: Clarence DeMarco. Murderer, under sentence of death. He offered us this in exchange for his life.  
RIVER: Space time coordinates.  
VASTRA: This, Mister DeMarco claims, is the location of the Doctor and Adam's greatest secret.  
CLARA: Which is?  
JENNY: We don't know. It's a secret.  
VASTRA: The Doctor or Adam does not discuss his secrets with anyone, my dear. If you're still entertaining the idea that you are an exception to this rule, ask yourself one question. What is their name?  
(Something invisible touches Jenny's cheek.)  
RIVER: Well, I know it.  
CLARA: What, you know their name? He told you?  
RIVER: I made him.  
CLARA: How?  
RIVER: It took a while.  
CLARA: So you're a friend of them, then?  
RIVER: A little more than a friend, a long time ago.  
VASTRA: He's still never contacted you?  
RIVER: He doesn't like endings.  
(Something is going on back where Vastra and Jenny are asleep.)  
RIVER: So what else did this DeMarco tell you? He didn't just buy his life with some coordinates. How did he prove their value?  
VASTRA: One word, only.  
RIVER: What word?  
VASTRA: A word I've heard in connection with the Doctor and Adam before. Trenzalore.  
RIVER: How exactly did he describe what he was giving you?  
HOLO-DeMARCO: The Doctor and Adam have a secret, you know. He has one he will take to their grave. And it is discovered.  
RIVER: You misunderstood.  
JENNY: Ma'am, I'm sorry. I just realise I forgot to lock the doors.  
VASTRA: It doesn't matter, Jenny. What misunderstanding? Tell me.  
JENNY: No, ma'am, please. I should've locked up before we went into the trance.  
VASTRA: Jenny, it doesn't matter!  
JENNY: Someone's broken in. Someone's with us. I can hear them.  
VASTRA: Jenny, are you all right?  
JENNY: Sorry, ma'am. So sorry. So sorry. So sorry. I think I've been murdered.  
(Astral Jenny starts to fade away.)  
VASTRA: Jenny!  
CLARA: What's happened to her.  
RIVER: Jenny, can you hear me?  
STRAX: Speak to us, boy!  
VASTRA: Jenny!  
RIVER: You're under attack. You must wake up now. Just wake up. Do it!  
(River slaps Vastra.)

(Vastra wakes up.)  
VASTRA: Who are you? What have you done to her?  
(A group of 'men' with just mouths, like the Trickster from Sarah Jane Adventures, snarl at her.)

RIVER: You too, Strax. Wake up now!  
(River throws her champagne into his face. Strax sits up in Glasgow, surrounded by the same creatures. Apparently they are known as Whisper Men. They are also with Clara and River.)  
WHISPER MEN: Tell the Doctor and Adam. Tell the Doctor and Adam. Tell the Doctor and Adam.  
CLARA: Tell him what?  
(The face of the Great Intelligence appears.)  
HOLO-SIMEON: His friends are lost for ever more, unless he goes to Trenzalore.  
RIVER: No! You can't say that. He can't go there. You know he can't.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Angie? Artie?  
RIVER: The Doctor can never go to Trenzalore.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Am we getting warm?

(Clara wakes up at the top of the stairs.)  
DOCTOR: Angie? Artie? Am I getting warm? Am I getting warm?  
(The Doctor is blindfolded with Adam.)  
DOCTOR: Am I getting warm? Look, I'm pretty sure you have to tell me if I'm getting warm. I'm, I'm, I'm pretty sure that's in the rules.  
(Clara goes downstairs.)  
CLARA: Doctor? Adam?  
ADAM: Ha! Clara. How are you? Don't worry, everything is under control.  
CLARA: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Oh. Mister Maitland went next door, so I said I'd look after the kids. They wanted to go to the cinema, but I said no. I said no, not until you wake up. I was very firm.  
CLARA: At which point they suggested Blind Man's Buff.  
DOCTOR: Yes. Where are they?  
CLARA: At the cinema.  
(She removes his blindfold.)  
DOCTOR: The little Daleks. What's wrong?  
(Clara makes tea.)  
CLARA: So who was she, the lady with the funny name and the space hair?  
DOCTOR: An old friend of ours.  
CLARA: What, like an ex?  
DOCTOR: Yes, an ex. River asked Vastra for the exact words. What were they?  
CLARA: The Doctor and Adam have a secret he will take to the grave. It is discovered. Doctor?  
(The Doctor cries.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry. And it was Trenzalore?  
ADAM: Definitely Trenzalore?  
CLARA: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Oh dear. Sorry.  
(They run out of the house.)

(Clara finds the Doctor and Adam under the time rotor.)  
CLARA: Well?  
DOCTOR: Trenzalore. I've heard the name, of course. Dorium mentioned it. A few others. Always suspected what it was, never wanted to find out myself. River would know, though. River always knew. Right, come here. Give me your hand. Now, the coordinates you saw will still be in your memory. I'm linking you into the Tardis telepathic circuit. Won't hurt a bit.  
CLARA: Ow!  
DOCTOR: I lied.  
CLARA: Okay, what is Trenzalore? Is that your big secret?  
DOCTOR: No.  
CLARA: Okay, what then?  
DOCTOR: When you are a time traveller, there is one place you must never go. One place in all of space and time you must never, ever find yourself.  
CLARA: Where?  
DOCTOR: You didn't listen, did you? You lot never do. That's the problem. The Doctor and Adam have a secret they will take to the grave. It is discovered. He wasn't talking about our secret. No, no, no, that's not what's been found. He was talking about our grave. Trenzalore is where we're buried.  
CLARA: How can you two have a grave?  
ADAM: Because we all do, somewhere out there in the future, waiting for us.  
(They go up to the console.)  
DOCTOR: The trouble with time travel, you can actually end up visiting.  
CLARA: But you're not going to. You just said it's the one place you must never go.  
DOCTOR: I have to save Vastra and Strax. Jenny too, if it's still possible. They, they cared for me during the dark times. Never questioned me, never judged me, they were just kind. I owe them. I have a duty. No point in telling you this is too dangerous.  
CLARA: None at all. How can we save them?  
DOCTOR: Apparently, by breaking into my own tomb.  
(He puts the Tardis into flight. It is a very bumpy ride.)  
CLARA: What's that?  
DOCTOR: She's just figured out where we're going. She's against it. I'm about to cross my own timeline in the biggest way possible. The Tardis doesn't like it. She's fighting it. Hang on! Hang on!  
(Lots of bangs and sparks. They get thrown over to the railings, and the Tardis powers down.)  
CLARA: Now what?  
DOCTOR: She doesn't want to land. She's shut down.  
CLARA: So we're not there?  
DOCTOR: We must be close.  
(He goes to the door, opens it and looks down.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, so that's where I end up.  
(An angry volcanic planet.)  
DOCTOR: Always thought maybe I'd retire. Take up watercolours or bee-keeping, or something. Apparently not.  
CLARA: So, how do we get down there? Jump?  
DOCTOR: Don't be silly. We fall.  
(They go back inside.)  
DOCTOR: She's turned off practically everything, except the anti-gravs. Guess what I'm turning off.  
(He uses the sonic screwdriver, and Clara screams as the Tardis tumbles to the planet.)

(The Tardis hits ground so hard it breaks one of the glass panes in the door.)  
DOCTOR: Oops.  
(The sky is dark, and occasionally riven with lightning.)  
CLARA: You okay? You're visiting your own grave. Anyone would be scared.  
DOCTOR: It's more than that. I'm a time traveller. I've probably time-travelled more than anyone else.  
CLARA: Meaning?  
ADAM: Meaning our grave is potentially the most dangerous place in the universe. Shall we?  
CLARA: Gravestones are a big basic?  
DOCTOR: It's a battlefield graveyard. Our final battle.  
CLARA: Why are some of them bigger?  
DOCTOR: They're soldiers. The bigger the gravestone, the higher the rank.  
(Up ahead is the biggest of all, a familiar shape with a light on top.)  
CLARA: It's a hell of a monument.  
DOCTOR: It's the Tardis.  
CLARA: I can see that.  
DOCTOR: No. When a Tardis is dying, sometimes the dimension dams start breaking down. They used to call it a size leak. All the bigger on the inside starts leaking to the outside. It grows. When I say that's the Tardis, I don't mean it looks like the Tardis, I mean it actually is the Tardis. My Tardis from the future. What else would they bury me in?  
(The Doctor walks on.)  
RIVER: Clara. Don't speak, don't say my name. He can't see or hear me. Only you can.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Well, come on, then.  
RIVER: We're mentally linked. It's the conference call. I kept the line open.  
DOCTOR: Who are you talking to? We need to get. River.  
(A gravestone with River Song carved in it.)  
CLARA: That can't be right.  
DOCTOR: No, it can't.  
CLARA: She's not dead.  
DOCTOR: Oh, she's dead, I'm afraid. She's been dead for a very long time.  
RIVER: Yeah, probably should have mentioned that. Never the right time.  
CLARA: But I met her.  
DOCTOR: Long story. But her grave can't be here.  
(Whispers.)  
CLARA: Doctor!  
(Whisper men are there.)  
WHISPER MEN: This man must fall as all men must. The fate of all is always dust.  
(The sonic screwdriver does not work on them.)  
RIVER: If it isn't my gravestone, then what is it?  
CLARA: What do you think that gravestone really is?  
DOCTOR: The gravestone?  
RIVER: Maybe it's a false grave.  
CLARA: Maybe it's a false grave.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, maybe.  
RIVER: Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb.  
CLARA: Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb!  
DOCTOR: Yes, of course. Makes sense. They'd never bury my wife out here.  
CLARA: Your what?  
(He zaps River's headstone with the sonic screwdriver. A hole opens in the ground and they fall through.)  
WHISPER MEN: The man who lies will lie no more when this man lies at Trenzalore.

(Vastra and Strax wake up at the base of the Tardis monument.)  
STRAX: This base is surrounded! Lay down your weapons and your deaths will be merciful!  
VASTRA: Jenny. Jenny!  
(Vastra runs to her wife's body.)  
STRAX: This planet is now property of the Sontaran Empire. Surrender your women and intellectuals.  
VASTRA: Strax, please! She's dead.  
(He scans Jenny.)  
STRAX: No heart beat. Complete cardio-collapse, shock induced.  
VASTRA: Get her back for me. Get her back for me now or I will cut you into pieces.  
STRAX: Unhand me, ridiculous reptile.  
(He uses his medi-scanner to transmit an electric pulse, and Jenny coughs.)  
STRAX: There we go. Just a standard electro-cardio restart. She'll be fine.  
VASTRA: Are you all right, my love? Can you hear me?  
STRAX: The heart is a relatively simple thing.  
VASTRA: I have not found it to be so.  
(The Whisper Men approach them, with their leader.)  
SIMEON: I see you have repaired your pet. No matter. I was only attracting your attention. I presume I have it.  
VASTRA: Doctor Simeon. This is not possible.  
SIMEON: And yet here we are, meeting again, so very far from home.  
JENNY: But he died. You told me.  
VASTRA: Simeon died, but the creature that possessed him lived on. I take it I am now talking to the Great Intelligence?  
SIMEON: Welcome to the final resting place of the cruel tyrant. Of the slaughterer of the ten billion, and the vessel of the final darkness. Welcome to the tomb of the Doctor and Adam.  
(Cue lightning.)

(The Doctor lights a handy firebrand or torch.)  
CLARA: Where are we?  
DOCTOR: Catacombs.  
CLARA: I hate catacombs. So how come I met your dead wife?  
DOCTOR: Oh well, you know how it is when you lose someone close to you. I sort of made a back-up.  
RIVER: I died saving them. In return, they saved me to a database in the biggest library in the universe. Left me like a book on a shelf. Didn't even say goodbye. He doesn't like endings.  
DOCTOR: Clara, come on! Run, run!  
(Whisper men are behind them.)

SIMEON: It was a minor skirmish, by the Doctor and Adam's blood-soaked standards. Not exactly the Time War, but enough to finish him. In the end, it was too much for the old man.  
JENNY: Blood-soaked?  
VASTRA: The Doctor and Adam have been many things, but never blood-soaked.  
SIMEON: Tell that to the leader of the Sycorax, or Solomon the trader, or the Cybermen, or the Daleks. The Doctor and Adam live their life in darker hues, day upon day, and they will have other names before the end. The Storm, the Beast, the Valeyard.  
VASTRA: Even if any of this were true, which I take the liberty of doubting, how did you come by this information?  
SIMEON: I am information.  
JENNY: You were a mind without a body last time we met.  
VASTRA: And you were supposed to stay that way.  
SIMEON: Alas, I did.  
(Simeon pulls at his face, to reveal that he is an empty shell. His clothes tumble to the ground, then a Whisper Man steps forward and becomes him again.)  
SIMEON: As you can see.

(The Doctor bursts through a steel door.)  
DOCTOR: Come on, quickly, we're in.  
(A Whisper Man grabs Clara's arm.)  
CLARA: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Clara!  
(He pulls her out of its grasp and slams the door. It's hand is trapped until it pulls it back, and the door closes properly.)  
DOCTOR: Yowzah.  
(They head up metal stairs.)  
DOCTOR: Still a bit of a climb. I think I remember the way. Clara? Clara.  
(Clara is feeling dizzy.)  
DOCTOR: Hey, it's okay. You're fine. The dimensioning forces this deep in the Tardis, they can make you a bit giddy.  
CLARA: I know, I know. How do I know? How do I know that?  
ADAM: Clara, it's okay. You're fine.  
CLARA: Have we, have we done this before? We have. We have done this before. Climbing through a wrecked Tardis.  
(Journey to the Centre of the Tardis, with the complete reboot so it never happened.)  
CLARA: You said things, things I'm not supposed to remember.  
DOCTOR: We can't do this now. The Tardis is a ruin. The telepathic circuits are awakening memories you shouldn't even have.  
DOCTOR [memory]: Why do we keep meeting you?  
DOCTOR: Clara.  
DOCTOR [memory]: The Dalek Asylum. There was a girl in a shipwreck and she died saving our life. And she was you.  
DOCTOR: Clara.  
DOCTOR [memory]: In Victorian London there was a governess, who was really a barmaid, and she died. And she was you.  
DOCTOR: Clara? Clara, what's wrong?  
CLARA: What do you mean, you keep meeting me? You said I died. How could I die?  
DOCTOR: That is not a conversation you should even remember.  
CLARA: What do you mean I died?  
WHISPER MEN: The girl who died he tried to save. She'll die again inside his grave.  
DOCTOR: Run. Run!

SIMEON: The doors require a key. The key is three word. And the word is the Doctor's and Adam's.  
DOCTOR: Here I am, late to our own funeral. Glad you could make it. Jenny.  
SIMEON: Open the door, Doctor. Speak, and open your tomb.  
DOCTOR: No.  
SIMEON: Because you know what's in there?  
DOCTOR: I will not open those doors.  
SIMEON: The key is two words lost to time. A secret hidden in the deepest shadow and know to you alone. The answer to a question.  
DOCTOR: I will not open my tomb.  
SIMEON: Doctor; Adam, what is your name? The Doctor's friends. Stop their hearts.  
(The Whisper Men hiss.)  
STRAX: Madam, boys, combat formation. They are unarmed.  
JENNY: So are we!  
STRAX: Do not divulge our military secrets.  
DOCTOR: Stop this. Leave them alone.  
SIMEON: Your name, Doctor. Answer me.  
CLARA: Doctor?  
(Strax picks up a stick and hits a Whisper Man with it. It cuts through its body.)  
STRAX: Do you want me to do that again?  
(Then the hole closes up.)  
SIMEON: Doctor and Adam who?  
(The Whisper Man reaches into Strax's chest, and closes its hand around his heart.)  
ADAM: Please, stop it.  
SIMEON: Doctor and Adam who?  
STRAX: Unhand me, sir. Argh.  
DOCTOR: Leave him alone. Let him be.  
STRAX: Don't worry, sir. I think I've got him rattled.  
(One attacks Clara, too.)  
CLARA: Doctor! Adam!  
SIMEON: Doctor and Adam who?  
DOCTOR: Please!  
(The tomb door opens. Strax is released.)  
RIVER: The Tardis can still hear me. Lucky thing, since him indoors is being so useless.  
STRAX: Why did you open the door, sir? I had them on the run.  
DOCTOR: I didn't do it. I didn't say my name.  
RIVER: No, but I did.  
ADAM: I said my name.  
DOCTOR: Is everyone all right? Is everyone okay? Clara? Clara? Clara, are you okay?  
CLARA: That was not nice.  
DOCTOR: I know. I'm sorry. Now then, Doctor Simeon, or Mister G Intelligence, whatever I call you, do you know what's in there?  
SIMEON: For me, peace at last. For you, pain everlasting. Won't you invite us in?  
(The Doctor forces the doors further open.)

(The console room, except instead of a time rotor and console, there is a bright tangle of shining white energy tendrils, swirling and writhing in a column. The Cloister Bell tolls in the background. There is ivy growing over the railing and other fittings.)  
CLARA: What's that?  
DOCTOR: What were you expecting, a body? Bodies are boring. We've had loads of them.  
ADAM: Nah, that's not what our tomb is for.  
VASTRA: But what is the light?  
JENNY: It's beautiful.  
STRAX: Should I destroy it?  
VASTRA: Shut up, Strax.  
CLARA: Doctor, explain. What is that?  
DOCTOR: The tracks of our tears.  
SIMEON: Less poetry, Doctor. Just tell them.  
DOCTOR: Time travel is damage. It's like a tear in the fabric of reality. That is the scar tissue of my journey through the universe. Our paths through time and space from Gallifrey to Trenzalore.  
(He zaps it with his sonic screwdriver. Overlapping clips, sorry if I missed any.)  
DOCTOR 1 [OC]: Have you ever thought what it's like to be wanderers in the fourth dimension?  
DOCTOR 4 [OC]: Do I have the right?  
DOCTOR 6 [OC]: Daleks, Cybermen, they're still in the nursery compared to us.  
DOCTOR 2 [OC]: There are corners of the universe that have bred the most dangerous things.  
DOCTOR 9 [OC]: You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic.  
DOCTOR 10 [OC]: I'm the Doctor. I'm from Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous  
DOCTOR 11 [OC]: Hello, Stonehenge!  
DOCTOR: Our own personal time tunnel. All the days,  
DOCTOR 3 [OC]: It was the daisiest daisy I'd ever seen.  
ADAM: Even the ones that I, er, even the ones that I haven't lived yet.  
(The Doctor and Adam collapse.)  
CLARA: Doctor. Adam!  
DOCTOR: No, no. Which is why we shouldn't be here. The paradoxes. It's very bad.  
(Simeon steps forward.)  
DOCTOR: No. No. No. What are you doing? Somebody stop him!  
SIMEON: The Doctor and Adam's life is a open wound. And an open wound can be entered.  
DOCTOR: No, it would destroy you.  
SIMEON: Not at all. It will kill me. It will destroy you two. I can rewrite your every living moment. I can turn every one of you victories into defeats. Poison every friendship. Deliver pain to your every breath.  
DOCTOR: It will burn you up. Once you go through, you can't come back. You will be scattered along our timeline like confetti.  
SIMEON: It matters not, Doctor. You thwarted me at every turn. Now you will give me peace, as I take my revenge on every second of your life. Goodbye. Goodbye, Doctor and Adam.  
(Simeon backs into the time stream, and the Whisper Men vanish. There is a big flash. The Doctor and Adam writhe in agony.)  
CLARA: What's wrong with him? What's happening?  
VASTRA: They're being rewritten. Simeon is attacking their entire timeline. He's dying all at once. The Dalek Asylum. Androzani.  
CLARA: What did you say? Did you say the Dalek Asylum?  
VASTRA: Now he's dying in London, with us.  
SIMEON [OC]: It is done.  
(The time stream turns red.)  
VASTRA: Oh, dear Goddess.  
JENNY: What's wrong?  
VASTRA: A universe without the Doctor and Adam. There will be consequences. Jenny, with me.  
CLARA: The Dalek Asylum. You said it was me that saved you. How? Victorian London. How, how could I have been in Victorian London?  
DOCTOR: No. Please, stop. My life, my whole life is burning.

JENNY: What are you scanning for?  
VASTRA: Local star systems.  
STRAX: Why?  
VASTRA: Because they're disappearing.  
JENNY: Disappearing how?  
VASTRA: The Doctor and Adam's timeline has been corrupted. His every victory reversed. Think how many lives that man saved. How many worlds. He saved your life when we met. Jenny?  
(Jenny has vanished.)  
VASTRA: Please, Jenny, no! Oh God, oh please, no.  
STRAX: Reptile scum.  
(Strax attacks Vastra.)  
STRAX: You are an affront to Sontaran purity. Prepare to perish!  
VASTRA: We're friends. Strax, your past is changing, but I swear, we are comrades!  
STRAX: Die, reptile.  
(She raises her weapon, but Strax disappears.)  
VASTRA: Strax! Strax!

CLARA: I have to go in there.  
ADAM: Please, please, no.  
CLARA: But this is what I've already done. You've already seen me do it. I'm the Impossible Girl, and this is why.  
RIVER: Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't.  
CLARA: If I step in there, what happens?  
RIVER: The time winds will tear you into a million pieces. A million versions of you, living and dying all over time and space, like echoes.  
CLARA: But the echoes could save the Doctor and Adam, right?  
RIVER: But they won't be you. The real you will die. They'll just be copies.  
CLARA: But they'll be real enough to save him. It's like my mum said. The soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe. It's the only way to save him, isn't it?  
(River's image nods.)  
VASTRA: The stars are going out. And Jenny and Strax are dead. There must be something we can do.  
CLARA: Well, how about that? I'm soufflé girl after all.  
DOCTOR: No. Please.  
CLARA: If this works, get out of here as fast as you can. And spare me a thought now and then.  
ADAM: No, Clara.  
CLARA: In fact, you know what? Run. Run, you clever boys, and remember me.  
DOCTOR: No. Clara!  
(Clara steps into the time stream. It turns white again.)  
CLARA [OC]: I don't know where I am.  
DOCTOR: Clara!  
(Reprise the earlier montage.)  
CLARA [OC]: I just know I'm running. Sometimes it's like I've lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. I'm born, I live, I die. And always, there's the Doctor and Adam. Always I'm running to save the Doctor again and again and again. Oi! And he hardly ever hears me. But I've always been there.

CLARA: Doctor?  
DOCTOR 1: Yes, what is it? What do you want?  
CLARA [OC]: Right from the very beginning.  
CLARA: Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake. Don't steal that one, steal this one. The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun.  
ADAM: Hmm.  
CLARA: Steal the one next to it.

CLARA [OC]: Right from the day he started running.  
CLARA [Dalek Asylum]: Run, you clever boys.

CLARA: And remember me.  
(Whiteout.)  
STRAX: It was an unprovoked and violent attack, but that's no excuse.  
VASTRA: We're all restored. That's all that matters now.  
DOCTOR: We are not all restored.  
RIVER: You can't go in there. It's your own time stream, for God's sake.  
DOCTOR: I have to get her back.  
RIVER: Of course, but not like this.  
JENNY: But how?  
VASTRA: Is she still alive? It killed Doctor Simeon.  
DOCTOR: Clara's got one advantage over the Great Intelligence.  
VASTRA: Which is?  
DOCTOR: Us.  
RIVER: Doctor, please listen to me. At least hear me.  
DOCTOR: Now, if I don't come back, and I might not  
RIVER: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Go to the Tardis. The fast return protocols should be on. She'll take you home, then shut herself down.  
RIVER: There has to be another way. Use the Tardis, use something. Save her, yes, but for God's sake be sensible.  
(River's image goes to hit the Doctor, and he catches her arm in his hand.)  
RIVER: How are you even doing that? I'm not really here.  
DOCTOR: You are always here to me. And I always listen, and I can always see you.  
RIVER: Then why didn't you speak to me?  
DOCTOR: Because I thought it would hurt too much.  
RIVER: I believe I could have coped.  
DOCTOR: No, I thought it would hurt me. And I was right.  
(The Doctor kisses River.)  
DOCTOR: Since nobody else in this room can see you, God knows how that looked. There is a time to live and a time to sleep. You are an echo, River. Like Clara. Like all of us, in the end. My fault, I know, but you should've faded by now.  
RIVER: It's hard to leave when you haven't said goodbye.  
DOCTOR: Then tell me, because I don't know. How do I say it?  
RIVER: There's only one way I'd accept. If you ever loved me, say it like you're going to come back.  
DOCTOR: Well, then. See you around, Professor River Song.  
RIVER: Till the next time, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Don't wait up.  
RIVER: Oh, there's one more thing.  
DOCTOR: Isn't there always?  
RIVER: I was mentally linked with Clara. If she's really dead, then how can I still be here?  
DOCTOR: Okay, how?  
RIVER: Spoilers. Goodbye, sweetie.  
(Melody Pond, daughter of the Tardis, vanishes. The Doctor steps into his own time stream. Whiteout.)

CLARA [OC]: I don't know where I am. I don't know where I'm going or where I've been. I was born to save the Doctor, but the Doctor is safe now. I'm the Impossible Girl, and my story is done.

(Thud. It looks like the graveyard at Trenzalore.)  
CLARA: Doctor? Adam?  
(Thud.)  
CLARA: Doctor! Please, please, I don't know where I am.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Clara. You can hear me. I know you can.  
CLARA: I can't see you.  
DOCTOR [OC]: I'm everywhere. You're inside my time stream. Everything around you is me.  
(The first Doctor and Adam walk past.)  
CLARA: I can see you two.  
(More figures run past.)  
CLARA: All your different faces, they're here.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Those are our ghosts. Our past. Every good day, every bad day.  
(Clara is knocked to the ground.)  
CLARA: What's wrong? What's happening?  
DOCTOR [OC]: I'm inside my own time stream. It's collapsing in on itself.  
CLARA: Well, get out then.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Not until I've got you.  
CLARA: I don't even know who I am.  
DOCTOR [OC]: You're our Impossible Girl. I'm sending you something. Not from our past, from yours. Look up. Look.  
(A dead leaf comes floating down.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: This is you, Clara. Everything you were or will be. Take it. You blew into the world on this leaf. Hold tight. It will take you home.  
(Clara takes the leaf and stumbles forward.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Clara! Clara! Come on. Come on, to me, now.  
DOCTOR: You can do it. I know you can.  
CLARA: How?  
DOCTOR: Because it's impossible. And you're my Impossible Girl. How many times have you saved me, Clara? Just this once, just for the hell of it, let me save you. You have to trust me, Clara. I'm real. Just one more step.  
(Clara stumbles into the Doctor's arms.)  
DOCTOR: Clara, my Clara.  
(The Doctor looks forward to where a man is standing with his back to them.)  
CLARA: Who's that?  
DOCTOR: Never mind. Let's go back.  
CLARA: But who is he?  
DOCTOR: They're us. There are only us here, which is the point. Now let's get back.  
CLARA: But I never saw them two. I saw all of you. Eleven faces, all of them you. You're the eleventh Doctor. Seven of you. You're Nylen the seventh.  
DOCTOR: I said he was us. I never said he was the Doctor and Nylen.  
CLARA: I don't understand.  
DOCTOR: Look, my name, my real name that is not the point. The name I chose is the Doctor. The name you choose, it's like, it's like a promise you make. He's the one who broke the promise.  
(Clara faints.)  
DOCTOR: Clara? Clara? Clara!  
(The Doctor picks up Clara in his arms.)  
DOCTOR: He is my secret.  
THE WAR DOCTOR: What we did, We did without choice.  
DOCTOR: I know.  
NOT DOCTOR: In the name of peace and sanity.  
DOCTOR: But not in the name of the Doctor and Nylen.  
(The Doctor turns and carries Clara away. The figures turn around to introduce John Hurt as the Doctor and Shia Lebouf as Adam.)

To Be Continued in The Day Of The Doctor.


	2. The Night Of The Doctor and Adam

NIGHT OF THE DOCTOR AND ADAM

_A ship hurtles out of control towards a planet. _

**CASS:** Help me! Please! Can anybody hear me?

_A young woman, CASS is frantically working the controls._

**COMPUTER:** _Please state the nature of your ailment or injury._

**CASS:** I'm not injured, I'm crashing. I don't need a doctor!

_We see the TARDIS following the ship._

**COMPUTER:** _A clear statement of your symptoms will help up provide the medical practionner appropriate to your individual needs._

**CASS:** I'm trying to send a distress signal. Stop talking about doctors.

**DOCTOR:** I'm a Doctor... But probably not the one you were expecting.

**ANTHONY:** Where are the rest of the crew?

**CASS:** Teleported off.

**DOCTOR:** But you're still here?

**CASS:** I teleported them.

**DOCTOR:** Why you?

**CASS:** Everyone else was screaming.

**DOCTOR:** Welcome aboard.

**CASS:** Aboard what?

**DOCTOR:** I'll show you.

_The DOCTOR and ANTHONY take CASS by the hand and pull her from the bridge._

_The DOCTOR and ANTHONY lead CASS down the hall, holding her hand._

**CASS:** Where are we going?

**ANTHONY:** Back of the ship.

**CASS:** Why?

**DOCTOR:** Because the front crashes first, think it through.

_A door slides closed in front of them and locks._

**DOCTOR:** Oh! Why did you do that?

**CASS:** Emergency protocols.

**DOCTOR:** _(uses sonic on door)_ What's your name?

**CASS:** Cass.

**ANTHONY:** You're young to be crewing a gunship, Cass.

**CASS:** I wanted to see the universe. Is it always like this?

**DOCTOR:** If you're lucky.

_The door opens and the DOCTOR and ANTHONY pull CASS through. She stops at seeing the TARDIS._

**DOCTOR:** Don't worry. It's bigger on the inside.

**CASS:** What did you say? "Bigger on the inside"? Is that what you said?

**DOCTOR:** Yes, come on. You'll love it.

**CASS:** Is this a TARDIS?

**DOCTOR:** Yes, but you'll be perfectly safe, I promise you.

**CASS:** _(pulls hand free)_ Don't touch me!

**DOCTOR:** We're not part of the war. We swear to you, we never were.

**CASS:** You two are Time Lords.

**DOCTOR:** Yes, We are Time Lords, but one of the nice ones.

**CASS:** Get away from me! _(backs away)_

**DOCTOR:** Well, look on the bright side, We're not a Dalek.

**CASS:** Who can tell the difference anymore?

_The door slides shut between them and locks._

**DOCTOR:** Cass!

**CASS:** It's deadlocked, don't even try.

**DOCTOR:** Cass, just open the door. I am trying to help.

**CASS:** Go back to your battlefield. You haven't finished yet. Some of the universe is still standing.

**DOCTOR:** We are not leaving this ship without you.

**CASS:** Well, you're going to die right here...Best news all day.

**DOCTOR:** Cass, Cass... _(pounds on the door)_ Cass! Cass! Cass!

_The ship crashes and is witnessed by an older woman with long white hair. She steps from a cavern entrance, a group of younger women watch from inside. All are wearing red robes. She is OHILA._

**OHILA:** And here he is at last, the man to end it all. My sisters, the Doctor has returned to Karn. We have always known in our bones that one day he would return here. Such a pity he's dead.

_We see the DOCTOR and ANTHONY lying in the wreckage._

_The DOCTOR and ANTHONY are unconscious on the floor, leaning against a stone altar. He wakes with a jerk._

**DOCTOR:** Cass!

**OHILA:** _(kneels in front of him)_ If you refer to your companion, we are still attempting to extract her from the wreckage.

**DOCTOR:** She wasn't my companion.

**OHILA:** She's almost certainly dead. No-one could survive that crash.

**DOCTOR:** Anthony and I did.

**OHILA:** No. We restored you and your friend to life, but it's a temporary measure. You two have a little under 4 minutes.

**DOCTOR:** 4 minutes? That's ages. What if I get bored or need a television, couple of books. Anyone for chess? Bring me knitting.

**OHILA:** You have so little breath left, spend it wisely.

**DOCTOR:** Hang on. Is that you? Am I back on Karn? _(stands)_ You're the Sisterhood of Karn, Keepers of the Flame of Utter Boredom.

**OHILA:** _(stands)_ Eternal life.

**DOCTOR:** That's the one.

**OHILA:** Mock us if you will, but our elixir can trigger your regeneration, bring you two back. Time Lord science is elevated here on Karn, the change doesn't have to be random. _(some of the sisters are holding goblets)_ Fat or thin? Young or old? Man or woman?

**DOCTOR:** Why would you do this for me?

**OHILA:** You've helped us in the past.

**DOCTOR:** You were never big on gratitude.

**OHILA:** The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords threatens all of reality. You two are the only hope left.

**DOCTOR:** It's not my war, I will have no part of it.

**OHILA:** You can't ignore it forever.

**DOCTOR:** I help where I can, I will not fight.

**OHILA:** Because you are "the good men" as you call yourself?

**DOCTOR:** I call myself The Doctor.

**OHILA:** It's the same thing in your mind.

**DOCTOR:** I'd like to think so.

**OHILA:** In that case, Doctor... Anthony attend your patient.

_CASS is brought in and laid on the altar. The DOCTOR hurries over and scans her with the sonic._

**OHILA:** You're wasting your time. She is beyond even our help.

**DOCTOR:** She wanted to see the universe.

**OHILA:** She didn't miss much, it's very nearly over.

**DOCTOR:** I could've saved her, I could have got her off, but she wouldn't listen.

**OHILA:** Then she was wiser than you. She understood there was no escaping in the Time War. You are a part of this, Doctor, whether you like it or not.

**DOCTOR:** I would rather die.

**OHILA:** You're dead already. How many more will you let join you? If she could speak... What would she say?

**DOCTOR:** To me, nothing. I'm a Time Lord, everything she despised.

**OHILA:** She would beg your help, as we beg your help now. The universe stands on the brink. Will you let it fall? Fast or strong? Wise or angry? What do you need now?

_The DOCTOR takes CASS' ammunition belt and holds it in his hands._

**DOCTOR:** Warrior.

**OHILA:** Warrior?

**DOCTOR:** I don't suppose there's any need for a Doctor any more. Make us a warrior now.

**OHILA:** I took the liberty of preparing this one myself. _(hands the DOCTOR and Anthony a goblet)_

**DOCTOR:** _(shouts)_ Get out, get out! _(softer)_ All of you.

The sisters start filing out.

**DOCTOR:** Will it hurt?

**OHILA:** Yes.

**DOCTOR:** Good.

_The DOCTOR and Anthony hold the goblet in front of them with both hands._

**DOCTOR:** Charley, C'rizz, Lucie, Tamsin, Molly…friends, companions I've known, I salute you. And Cass... I apologize. Physician, heal thyself. _(drinks)_

_The goblet drops from the DOCTOR and ANTHONY'S hands and the golden regeneration energy radiates from his hands. They groan in pain and doubles over as it increases. The room is bathed in a bright light that soon fades._

**OHILA:** Is it done?

_We see a hand caress CASS' face before picking up her ammunition belt and straps it on bandoleer-style._

**WARRIOR:** Doctor no more.


	3. The Day Of The Doctor and Adam

DOCTOR WHO SEASON SEVEN EPISODE FIFTEEN – THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR AND ADAM (2013 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL)

(A policeman is on his beat past the sign to I M Foreman's scrap yard at 76 Totter's Lane. Note - Chairman of the School Governors is I Chesterton.)  
CLARA [OC]: Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one. Marcus Aurelius.

The end of class bell rings. A young man rushes in as the other students leave.)  
CLARA: Have you been running?  
TOM: Are you okay? There was a call for you at the office, from your doctor and his assissant.  
CLARA: Did they leave an address?  
(He hands her a piece of paper. She grabs her motorcycle gear and leaves. The Tardis is parked on the side of a lonely country road. Clara sounds her horn and drives straight at it. The doors open to let her in.)

(The Doctor is reading a book on Advanced Quantum Mechanics and Adam a Type 40 Tardis Manual.)  
DOCTOR: Draught.  
(Clara clicks her fingers and the doors close.)  
DOCTOR: Fancy a week in ancient Mesopotamia followed by future Mars?  
CLARA: Will there be cocktails?  
DOCTOR: On the Moon.  
CLARA: The Moon will do.  
(They all laugh and embrace.)  
DOCTOR: How's the new job? Teach anything good?  
CLARA: No. Learn anything?  
ADAM: Not a thing.  
(They slap palms. Alert. Tardis interference detected.)  
CLARA: What's happening?  
DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa. We're taking off, but the engines aren't going.  
(Because the Tardis has been grabbed by a lifting grapple from a helicopter.)  
PILOT [OC]: Windmill Eleven to Greyhouse leader. Blue Eagle is airborne. Ready to receive. We're on our way.

OSGOOD: Hello? Kate Stewart's phone. Oh, hold on. Excuse me. Ma'am. Ma'am!  
KATE: The ravens are looking a bit sluggish. Tell Malcolm they need new batteries.  
OSGOOD: It's him. Sorry, it's your personal phone, but, well, I recognised the ring tone. It's him, isn't it?  
(She gets a bit breathless as she hand the phone over.)  
KATE: Inhaler.  
(Her assistant uses her inhaler. Notice the very long multicoloured scarf wrapped around her neck.)  
KATE: Doctor, hello. We found the Tardis in a field. I'm having it brought in.

(The Doctor is hanging out of the door, using the external emergency telephone.)  
DOCTOR: No kidding.  
KATE [OC]: Where are you?  
(He holds the phone up towards the helicopter as they fly up the Thames.)

KATE: Oh, my god! Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. We had no idea you were still in there. Come on.  
PILOT [OC]: Roger. New heading two zero seven. Changing course.  
(The turn sends the Doctor out of the door. Clara manages to grab hold of his feet. Adam is watching what they do.)  
KATE: Doctor, can you hear me? I don't think he can hear me.  
DOCTOR: Next time, would it kill you to knock?  
KATE: I'm having you taken directly to the scene. Doctor, hello, are you okay?  
DOCTOR: Whoa! I'm just going to pop you on hold.  
(He changes position to hang onto the base of the Tardis with his hands.)  
KATE: Doctor?  
CLARA: Doctor!  
ADAM: Doctor!

SOLDIER: Atten - shun!  
(The Doctor drops down before the Tardis is lowered to the ground and salutes Kate, Osgood and the squad of UNIT soldiers waiting for him.)  
DOCTOR: Why am I saluting?  
KATE: Doctor, as Chief Scientific Officer, may I extend the official apologies of UNIT  
DOCTOR: Kate Lethbridge Stewart, a word to the wise. As I'm sure your father would have told you, I don't like being picked up.  
CLARA: That probably sounded better in his head.  
ADAM: Maybe, Clara.  
KATE: I'm acting on instructions direct from the throne. Sealed orders from her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the First.  
CLARA: The Queen? The First? Sorry, Elizabeth the First?  
KATE: Her credentials are inside.  
(The Doctor is about to break the seal on the message when Kate points back to the National Gallery.)  
KATE: No. Inside.  
DOCTOR: (to Osgood) Nice scarf.  
KATE: What's our cover story for this?  
OSGOOD: Er, Derren Brown.  
KATE: Again?  
OSGOOD: Oh, we've sent him flowers.  
(The Doctor and Kate head up the steps to the gallery.)  
SOLDIER: Atten-shun! Right, I want a secure perimeter around the gallery.

CLARA: Did you know her, Elizabeth the First?  
DOCTOR: Unified Intelligence Task Force.  
CLARA: Sorry?  
DOCTOR: This lot. UNIT. They investigate alien stuff. Anything alien.  
CLARA: What, like you?  
DOCTOR: I work for them.  
CLARA: You have a job?  
DOCTOR: Why shouldn't I have a job? I'd be brilliant at having a job.  
CLARA: You don't have a job.  
DOCTOR: I do. This is my job. I'm doing it now.  
CLARA You never have a job.  
DOCTOR: I do. I do.  
(A painting is unveiled of an alien Citadel on fire and under attack.)  
KATE: Elizabeth's credentials, Doctor.  
CLARA: But, but that's not possible.  
ADAM: It can't be.  
DOCTOR: No more.  
KATE: That's the title.  
DOCTOR: I know the title.  
KATE: Also known as Gallifrey Falls.  
DOCTOR: This painting doesn't belong here, not in this time or place.  
CLARA: Obviously.  
DOCTOR: It's the fall of Arcadia, Gallifrey's second city.  
CLARA: But how is it doing that? How is that possible? It's an oil painting in 3D.  
(She steps forward and we can see that she is correct.)  
ADAM: Time Lord art. Bigger on the inside. A slice of real time, frozen.  
KATE: Elizabeth told us where to find it, and its significance.  
(The Doctor takes Clara's hand.)  
CLARA: You okay?  
DOCTOR: He was there.  
CLARA: Who was?  
DOCTOR: Us. The other us. The one I don't talk about.  
CLARA: I don't understand.  
DOCTOR: We've had many faces, many lives. We don't admit to all of them. There's one life we've tried very hard to forget. He was the Doctor and Adam who fought in the Time War, and that was the day we did it. The day they killed them all. The last day of the Time War. The war to end all wars between our people and the Daleks. And in that battle there were two men with more blood on his hands than any other, two men who would commit a crime that would silence the universe. And those men were he and I.

(We get treated to the battle scene with fleeing civilians, buildings being destroyed, flying Daleks and soldiers firing at them. Lots of explosions and deaths.)  
DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate.  
SOLDIER: Message for the High Council, Priority Omega. Arcadia has fallen. I repeat, Arcadia has fallen.  
(He sees the Type 40 Tardis with the stuck chameleon circuit, and its occupant comes towards him. This is the John Hurt Doctor and the Shia LeBouif No More version.)  
WARRIOR: Soldier, We're going to need your gun.  
(He shoots at a concrete wall.)  
DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate. Exterminate!  
GALLIFREYAN: Please. Please, just don't.  
DALEK: Alert! Alert! The Doctor is detected.  
DALEKS: The Doctor is surrounded!  
DALEK: Inform High Command we have the Doctor. Seek, locate, destroy.  
(The Gallifreyan family sneak away. The Doctor has etched No More into the concrete wall.)  
DALEKS: Seek, locate, destroy. Seek  
(A Tardis smashes through, bashing the Daleks to pieces.  
DALEK: The Doctor is escaping. What are these words? Explain. Explain.

(Inside the Citadel.)  
ANDROGAR: The High Council is in emergency session. They have plans of their own.  
GENERAL: To hell with the High Council. Their plans have already failed. Gallifrey's still in the line of fire. So, Were they there then?  
ANDROGAR: They left a message, a written warning for the Daleks. They're a fool.  
GENERAL: No, he's a madman.  
ANDROGAR: As you can see, sir, all Dalek fleets surrounding the planet now converging on the capital, but the Sky Trenches are holding.  
(Boom! The building shakes.)  
GENERAL: Where did he go next?  
ANDROGAR: What does it matter? This is their biggest ever attack, sir. They're throwing everything at us  
TIME LADY: Sir, we have a security breach to the Time Vaults.  
GENERAL: The Omega Arsenal, where all the forbidden weapons are locked away.  
ANDROGAR: They're not forbidden any more. We've used them all against the Daleks.  
GENERAL: No. No we haven't.

(A plinth is empty.)  
GENERAL: The Moment is gone.  
ANDROGAR: I don't understand. What is the Moment? I've never heard of it.  
GENERAL: The galaxy eater. The final work of the ancients of Gallifrey. A weapon so powerful, the operating system became sentient. According to legend, it developed a conscience.  
ANDROGAR: And we've never used it.  
GENERAL: How do you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgment on you? There is only two men who would even try.

WARRIOR: Time Lords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all. Too long I have stayed my hand. No more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war will end. No more. No more.  
(The War Doctor and The War Adam, shift the sack he is carrying on his back and enters a lonely barn.)

(He puts down the sack and reveals a brass inlaid clockwork box.)  
WARRIOR: How, how do you work? Why is there never a big red button?  
(He hears scuffling noises, and opens the door.)  
WARRIOR: Hello? Is somebody there?  
MOMENT: It's nothing.  
(A blonde woman who looks exactly like Rose Tyler is sitting on the clockwork box.)  
MOMENT: It's just a wolf.  
WARRIOR: Don't sit on that!  
MOMENT: Why not?  
WARRIOR: Because it's not a chair, it's the most dangerous weapon in the universe.  
(He hurries her from the barn and closes the door behind her. And there she is, sitting on the box.)  
MOMENT: Why can't it be both? Why did you park so far away? Didn't you want her to see it?  
WARRIOR: Want who to see?  
MOMENT: The Tardis. You walked for miles, and miles and miles and miles and miles.  
WARRIOR: I was thinking  
MOMENT: I heard you.  
WARRIOR: You heard me?  
MOMENT: No more. No more.  
WARRIOR: No more.  
MOMENT: No more. No more.  
WARRIOR: Stop it.  
MOMENT: No more.  
WARRIOR: Who are you?  
(The clockwork in the box makes a noise.)  
WARRIOR: It's activating. Get out of here.  
(He tries to take hold of the box.)  
WARRIOR: Ow!  
MOMENT: What's wrong?  
WARRIOR: The interface is hot.  
MOMENT: Well, I do my best.  
WARRIOR: There's a power source inside. (penny drops) You're the interface?  
MOMENT: They must have told you the Moment had a conscience. Hello! Oh, look at you. Stuck between a girl and a box. Story of your life, eh, Doctor?  
WARRIOR: You know me?  
MOMENT: I hear you. All of you, jangling around in that dusty old head of yours. I chose this face and form especially for you. It's from your past. Or possibly your future. I always get those two mixed up.  
WARRIOR: I don't have a future.  
MOMENT: I think I'm called Rose Tyler. No. Yes. No, sorry, no, no, in this form, I'm called Bad Wolf. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Doctor?  
WARRIOR: Stop calling me Doctor.  
MOMENT: That's the name in your head.  
WARRIOR: It shouldn't be. I've been fighting this war for a long time. I've lost the right to be the Doctor.  
MOMENT: Then you're the one to save us all.  
WARRIOR: Yes.  
MOMENT: If I ever develop an ego, you've got the job.  
WARRIOR: If you have been inside my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. Every moment in time and space is burning. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can.  
MOMENT: And you're going to use me to end it by killing them all, Daleks and Time Lords alike. I could, but there will be consequences for you.  
WARRIOR: I have no desire to survive this.  
MOMENT: Then that's your punishment. If you two do this, if you kill them all, then that's the consequence. You two live. Gallifrey. You're going to burn it, and all those Daleks with it, but all those children too. How many children on Gallifrey right now?  
WARRIOR: I don't know.  
MOMENT: One day you will count them. One terrible night. Do you want to see what that will turn you into? Come on, aren't you curious?  
A whirling portal opens above them.)  
MOMENT: I'm opening windows on your future. A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you.  
(A fez drops through the portal.)  
MOMENT: Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

CLARA: But the Time War's over. Why have you brought us here to look at a painting?  
KATE: The painting only serves as Elizabeth's credentials, proof that the letter is from her. It's not why you're here.  
(The Doctor breaks the wax seal and unfolds the paper.)  
ELIZABETH [OC]: My dearest love, I hope the painting known as Gallifrey Falls will serve as proof that it is your Elizabeth who writes to you now. You will recall that you pledged yourself to the safety of my kingdom. In this capacity I have appointed you as curator of the Under Gallery, where deadly danger to England is locked away. Should any disturbance occur within its walls, it is my wish that you be summoned. God speed, gently husband.  
DOCTOR: What happened?  
KATE: Easier to show you.  
(The Doctor, Adam and Clara leave with Kate. The man with Osgood answers his phone.)  
MCGILLOP: McGillop. But that's not possible. I was just. Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?  
(Meanwhile, a metal shutter comes down behind the Doctor and Clara as they stand in front of a painting on wood of Gloriana herself.)  
CLARA: Elizabeth the First. You knew her, then?  
(And next to Gloriana in the painting, in period costume, is David Tennant.)  
DOCTOR: A long time ago.

(The Tardis is parked in a meadow in the bend of a river. The door is opened, and the previous Doctor and Anthony*  
*Fourth Incarnation of Nyelen, Companion to The Tenth Doctor in the fanfiction, The Time Lord Who Travelled The Universe gallops out on a white horse, with a red-headed lady on the pillion.)  
DOCTOR 10: Allons-y! There you go, your Majesty, what did I tell you? Bigger on the inside.  
ELIZABETH: The door isn't. You nearly took my head off. It's normally me who does that.  
(Reclining on cushions near a tent flying the royal pennant.)  
ELIZABETH: Tell me, Doctor, why I'm wasting my time on you. I have wars to plan.  
DOCTOR 10: You have a picnic to eat.  
ELIZABETH: You could help me.  
DOCTOR 10: Well, I'm helping you eat the picnic.  
ELIZABETH: But you have a stomach for war. This face has seen conflict, it's as clear as day.  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, I've seen conflict like you wouldn't believe.  
ANTHONY: Me too.  
DOCTOR 10: But it wasn't this face. But never mind that, you're Majesty. Up on your feet. Up, up.  
ELIZABETH: How dare you? I'm the Queen of England.  
DOCTOR 10: I'm not English. Elizabeth, will you marry me?  
ELIZABETH: Oh, my dear sweet love. Of course I will.  
DOCTOR 10: Ah, gotcha!  
ELIZABETH: My love?  
ANTHONY: Doctor?  
DOCTOR 10: One, the real Elizabeth would never have accepted my marriage proposal. Two, the real Elizabeth would notice when I just casually mentioned having a different face. But then the real Elizabeth isn't a shape-shifting alien from outer space. And  
(He holds out a clockwork gizmo.)  
DOCTOR 10: Ding.  
ELIZABETH: What's that?  
DOCTOR 10: It's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself. Lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA. Ooo. Also it can microwave frozen dinners from up to twenty feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop.  
ELIZABETH: My love, I do not understand.  
DOCTOR 10: I'm not your love, and yes you do. You're a Zygon.  
ELIZABETH: A Zygon?  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, stop it. It's over. A Zygon, yes. Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers. Surprisingly good kisser. Think the real Queen of England would just decide to share her throne with any old handsome bloke in a tight suit, just cos he's got amazing hair and a nice horse? Oh.  
(No more white horse. Instead, there's the Zygon.)  
DOCTOR 10: It was the horse. I'm going to be King. Run!  
ELIZABETH: What's happening?  
DOCTOR 10: We're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space, formerly disguised as my horse.  
(They run into a ruined building.)  
ELIZABETH: What does that mean?  
DOCTOR 10: It means we're going to need a new horse.  
ELIZABETH: Where's it going?  
DOCTOR 10: I'll hold it off. You run. Your people need you.  
ELIZABETH: And I need you alive for our wedding day.  
(Elizabeth kisses him, then runs.)  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, good work, Doctor. Nice one. The Virgin Queen? So much for history.  
Anthony: Plus, 1562!  
(Elizabeth runs through the trees while the Doctor tries to lure the Zygon. She screams and the Doctor comes running. His gizmo is dinging a lot.)  
DOCTOR 10: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Oh, very clever.  
(He talks to a lop-eared rabbit.)  
DOCTOR 10: Whatever you've got planned, forget it. I'm the Doctor. I'm nine hundred and four years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness, and you are basically just a rabbit, aren't you? Okay, carry on. Just a general warning.  
ELIZABETH [OC]: Doctor!  
DOCTOR 10: Elizabeth!  
(He finds her lying on the ground.)  
ELIZABETH: That thing. Explain what it is. What does it want of us?  
DOCTOR 10: That's what I'm trying to find out. Probably just your planet.  
(A second Elizabeth walks up.)  
ELIZABETH 2: Doctor. Step away from her, Doctor. That's not me. That's the creature.  
ELIZABETH: How is that possible? She's me. Doctor, she's me!  
(The Doctor tries to use his gizmo.)  
ELIZABETH 2: I am indeed me. A compliment that cannot be extended to yourself.  
ELIZABETH: Extraordinary. The creature has captured my exact likeness. This is exceptional.  
ELIZABETH 2: Exceptional? A Queen would call it impertinent.  
ELIZABETH: A Queen would feel compelled to admire the skill of the execution, before arranging one.  
DOCTOR 10: It's not working.  
ANTHONY: Oh course Doctor, there's two at the same time.  
ELIZABETH: One might surmise that the creature would learn quickly to protect itself from any simple means of detection.  
ELIZABETH 2: Clearly you understand the creature better than I. But then, you have the advantage.  
(A vortex appears in the air.)  
DOCTOR 10: Back, both of you, now! That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality. Anything could happen.  
(A red fez drops out of it.)  
DOCTOR: 10: For instance, a fez.

(The portrait of the 10th Doctor and Elizabeth is concealing a door.)  
KATE: This way.

KATE: Welcome to the Under Gallery. This is where Elizabeth the First kept all art deemed too dangerous for public consumption.  
(The Doctor scoops up a handful of the sand on the floor in between two rows of statues covered with dust sheets.)  
DOCTOR: Stone dust.  
KATE: Is it important?  
DOCTOR: In twelve hundred years I've never stepped in anything that wasn't.  
(Osgood makes a noise.)  
DOCTOR: Oi, you. Are you sciency?  
OSGOOD: Oh, er, well, er, yes.  
DOCTOR: Got a name?  
OSGOOD: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Good. I've always wanted to meet someone called Yes. Now, I want this stone dust analysed. And I want a report in triplicate, with lots of graphs and diagrams and complicated sums on my desk, tomorrow morning, ASAP, pronto, L O L. See? Job. Do I have a desk?  
KATE: No.  
DOCTOR: And I want a desk.  
KATE: Get a team. Analyse the stone dust. Inhaler!  
(Further into the under gallery, the Doctor spots the red fez in a display case. He takes it out and puts it on.)  
CLARA: Someday, you could just walk past a fez.  
DOCTOR: Never gonna happen.  
(And into another room with broken glass on the floor and alien 'paintings' along the wall.)  
SCIENTIST: As you instructed, nothing has been touched.  
KATE: This is why we called you in.  
CLARA: 3D again.  
DOCTOR: Interesting.  
CLARA: The broken glass?  
DOCTOR: No, where it's broken from. Look at the shatter pattern. The glass on all these paintings has been broken from the inside.  
KATE: As you can see, all the paintings are landscapes. No figures of any kind.  
DOCTOR: So?  
KATE: There used to be.  
(She hands him a pad with the original image on it.)  
CLARA: Something's got out the paintings.  
DOCTOR: Lots of somethings. Dangerous.  
KATE: This whole place has been searched. There's nothing here that shouldn't be, and nothing's got out.  
(Enter the time fissure.)  
DOCTOR: Oh no, not now.  
CLARA: Doctor, what is it?  
DOCTOR: No, not now. I'm busy.  
KATE: Is it to do with the paintings?  
DOCTOR: No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember. Oh, of course. This is where I come in.  
(He throws the fez into the fissure.)  
DOCTOR: Geronimo!  
(And Adam and The Doctor leap into it himself.)  
CLARA: Doctor! Adam!  
KATE: Wait!

(And both land heavily.)  
DOCTOR: Oof!  
(Doctor 10 puts on the fez.)  
ELIZABETH: Who are those men?  
DOCTOR 10: That's just what I was wondering.  
DOCTOR: Oh, that is skinny. That is proper skinny. I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect. Oi!  
ADAM: Leather coats are so old now.  
(He knocks the fez to the ground.)  
DOCTOR: Ha! Matchstick man.  
DOCTOR 10: You're not.  
(They both and Adam get out their sonic screwdrivers. 11's is bigger and better.)  
DOCTOR 10: Compensating.  
DOCTOR: For what?  
DOCTOR 10: Regeneration. It's a lottery.  
DOCTOR: Oh, he's cool. Isn't he cool? I'm the Doctor and I'm all cool. Oops, I'm wearing sandshoes.  
DOCTOR 10: What are you doing here? I'm busy.  
DOCTOR: Oh, busy. I see. Is that what we're calling it, eh? Eh?  
(He puts on his fez and turns to the two Elizabeths.)  
DOCTOR: Hello, ladies.  
DOCTOR 10: Don't start.  
DOCTOR: Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your business.  
DOCTOR 10: One of them is a Zygon.  
DOCTOR: Urgh. I'm not judging you.  
(The time fissure reappears. They both put on their glasses, then notice each other.)  
BOTH: Oh, lovely.  
DOCTOR: Your Majesties. Probably a good time to run.  
ELIZABETHS: But what about the creature?  
DOCTOR 10: Elizabeth, whichever one of you is the real one, turn and run in the opposite direction to the other one.  
ELIZABETHS: Of course, my love.  
ELIZABETH: Stay alive, my love. I am not done with you yet.  
(She kisses Doctor 10 and leaves.)  
DOCTOR 10: Thanks. Lovely.  
ELIZABETH 2: I understand. Live for me, my darling. We shall be together again.  
(Another kiss and run.)  
DOCTOR 10: Well, won't that be nice?  
DOCTOR: One of those was a Zygon.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Big red rubbery thing covered in suckers.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: Venom sacs in the tongue.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah, I'm getting the point, thank you.  
DOCTOR: Nice.  
CLARA [OC]: Doctor, is that you?  
DOCTOR: Ah, hello, Clara. Can you hear me?

CLARA: Yeah, it's me. We can hear you. Where are you?  
DOCTOR: Where are we?  
DOCTOR 10: England, 1562.  
CLARA: Who are you talking to?  
DOCTORS: Myself.  
KATE: Can you come back through?  
DOCTOR: Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. Its. Ah! Hang on. Fez incoming!  
CLARA: Nothing here.  
DOCTOR 10: So where did it go?

CLARA [OC]: Who's he talking to?  
KATE [OC]: He said himself.

KATE: Keep him talking.  
(She uses her mobile as she leaves.)  
KATE: Malcolm? Malcolm, I need you to send me one of my father's incident files. Codenamed Cromer. 70s or 80s depending on the dating protocol.  
(Something growls as it watches her go.)

DOCTOR 10/ANTHONY: Okay, you used to be me, you've done all this before. What happens next?  
DOCTOR: I don't remember.  
ADAM: Me too.  
DOCTOR 10: How can you forget this?  
DOCTOR: Hey, hang on. It's not my fault. You're obviously not paying enough attention. Reverse the polarity!  
(They both aim their sonic screwdrivers at the fissure.)  
DOCTOR: It's not working.  
DOCTOR 10: We're both reversing the polarity.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I know that.  
DOCTOR 10: There's two of us. I'm reversing it, you're reversing it back again. We're confusing the polarity.  
(The Warrior and Nylen drops through the time fissure.)  
WARRIOR: Anyone lose a fez?  
DOCTOR 10: You. How can you be here? More to the point. ADAM: Why are you here?  
WARRIOR: Good afternoon. I'm looking for the Doctor.  
DOCTOR 10: Well, you've certainly come to the right place.  
WARRIOR: Good. Right. Well, who are you boys? Oh, of course. Are you his companions?  
DOCTOR: His companions?  
WARRIOR: They get younger all the time. Well, if you could point me in the general direction of the Doctor?  
(They both demonstrate their sonic screwdrivers.)  
WARRIOR: Really?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
DOCTOR 10: Really.  
WARRIOR: You're me? Both of you?  
DOCTOR 10: Yep.  
WARRIOR: Even that one?  
DOCTOR: Yes!  
WARRIOR: You're my future selves?  
BOTH: Yes!  
NYLEN: You're me as well? Both of you?  
ANTHONY: Yep.  
ADAM: Yeah.  
NYLEN: I'm going love this.  
WARRIOR: Am I having a midlife crisis? Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols. Look like you've seen a ghost.  
DOCTOR 10: Still, loving the posh gravelly thing. It's very convincing.  
DOCTOR: Brave words, Dick van Dyke.  
(A troop of soldiers run up, lead by a nobleman.)  
BENTHAM: Encircle them. Which of you is the Doctor? The Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head.  
WARRIOR: Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day.

(Kate returns.)  
CLARA: I think there are three of both of them now.

KATE [OC]: There's a precedent for that.  
BENTHAM: What is that?  
WARRIOR: Oh, the pointing again. They're screwdrivers! What are you going to do, assemble a cabinet at them?  
BENTHAM: That thing, what witchcraft is it?  
DOCTOR: Ah, yes. Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft. Yes, yes, yes. Witchy witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there. Excuse me. Hello!

DOCTOR [OC]: Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?  
KATE: He means you.  
CLARA: Why am I the witch?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Clara?  
CLARA: Hello?

DOCTOR: Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves begone?  
CLARA: What he said.  
DOCTOR: Yes, tiny bit more colour.  
CLARA: Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs.  
DOCTOR: Ooo, frogs. Nice. You heard her.  
CLARA: Doctor, what's going on?

DOCTOR: It's a timey-wimey thing.  
WARRIOR: Timey what? Timey-wimey?  
DOCTOR 10: I've no idea where he picks that stuff up.  
(Enter an Elizabeth. The soldiers fall to their knee.)  
SOLDIERS: The Queen. The Queen.  
ELIZABETH: You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.  
DOCTOR 10: Which one are you? What happened to the other one?  
ELIZABETH: Indisposed. Long live the Queen.  
SOLDIERS: Long live the Queen.  
ELIZABETH: Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower.  
DOCTOR 10: That is not the Queen of England, that's an alien duplicate.  
DOCTOR: And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked.  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, shut up.  
DOCTOR: Venom sacs in the tongue.  
DOCTOR 10: Seriously, stop it.  
DOCTOR: No, hang on. The Tower.

DOCTOR [OC]: Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant. Love the Tower.

DOCTOR: Breakfast at eight, please. Will there be Wi-Fi?  
WARRIOR: Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?  
DOCTOR: Yes. No. I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators Sandshoes and Granddad and his companions, Leathercoat and Battlescars  
WARRIOR: Granddad?  
DOCTOR 10: They're not sandshoes.  
WARRIOR: Yes, they are.  
ELIZABETH: Silence. The Tower is not to be taken lightly.

ELIZABETH [OC]: Very few emerge again.  
KATE: Dear God, that man's clever. Come on.  
CLARA: Where are we going?  
KATE: My office, otherwise known as the Tower of London.

WARDER: Come on, you lot, get in there.  
WARRIOR: Ow.  
(The warder leaves, shutting the door behind him. The Doctor finds a piece of metal bar and starts scratching on a stone pillar.)  
DOCTOR: Three of both of us in one cell? That's going to cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon.  
DOCTOR 10: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Getting us out.  
(The Warrior is using his sonic screwdriver on the wooden door.)  
DOCTOR 10: The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive.  
DOCTOR: Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape?  
DOCTOR 10: Okay, so the Queen of England is now a Zygon. But never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here? Well me, Anthony and Chinny with Mod Tech, we were surprised, but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen. Who told you?  
(Moment Rose is holding a finger to her lips.)  
DOCTOR: Oi, Chinny?  
ADAM: Mod Tech?  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah, you do have a chin.

(The stone dust is being analysed.)  
OSGOOD: Marble, granite. A lot of different stone, but none of it from the fabric of the building. It's like somebody smashed up a lot of old statues. Are there any missing?  
MCGILLOP: Don't think so. Why would anyone do that, anyway? I mean, I know we're meant to keep an open mind, but are we supposed to believe in creatures that can hide in oil paintings and have some sort of a grudge against statues? You all right?  
(Osgood uses her inhaler.)  
OSGOOD: We have to go, right now, this minute.  
MCGILLOP: What's wrong?  
OSGOOD: The things from the paintings. I know why they smashed the statues.  
MCGILLOP: Why?  
OSGOOD: Because they needed somewhere to hide.  
(The nearby statues raise their dust sheets. Zygons! They attack McGillop first, and Osgood runs.)

(Osgood gets into the National Gallery and shuts the door, but a Zygon smashes through the painting of Elizabeth and the tenth Doctor. She gets into the open lift but it will not move, so she slumps in the far corner.)  
OSGOOD: The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me. The Doctor will save me.  
(The Zygon transforms.)  
OSGOOD-Z: Excuse me. I'm going to need my inhaler. I so hate it when I get one with a defect. Ooo, you've got some perfectly horrible memories in here, haven't you? So jealous of your pretty sister. I don't blame you. I wish I'd copied her.  
OSGOOD: So do I!  
(The Zygon is standing on the end of Osgood's scarf, so she gives it a sharp tug and down goes her duplicate, allowing her to escape.)  
OSGOOD-Z: Oh, for goodness sake.

KATE: The Doctor will be trying to send us a message. We're looking for a string of numerals from around 1550, approximately. Priority One. I'm going to need access to the Black Archive.

KATE: The Black Archive. Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling. Access, please.  
ATKINS: Ma'am.  
(Kate hands him her key.)  
KATE: Atkins, isn't it?  
ATKINS: Yes, ma'am. First day here.  
KATE: (sotto) Been here ten years.

CLARA: Lock and key? Bit basic, isn't it?  
KATE: Can't afford electronic security down here. Got to keep the Doctor out. The whole of the Tower is Tardis-proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection.  
CLARA: But you let me in.  
KATE: You have a top level security rating from your last visit.  
CLARA: Sorry, my what?  
KATE: Apologies. We have to screen all his known associates. We can't have information about the Doctor and the Tardis falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous.  
CLARA: What is that?  
KATE: Time travel. A vortex manipulator bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness on the occasion of his death. Well, one of them. No one can know we have this, not even our allies.  
CLARA: Why not?  
KATE: Think about it. Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies.  
CLARA: Okay, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor.  
KATE: I'm not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip. In any event, we don't have the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this, so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind.  
(Her phone rings.)  
KATE: Yes? Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone.  
(Clara spots Osgood and McGillop.)  
CLARA: Er, Kate? Should they be here? Why have they followed us?  
KATE: Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early.  
CLARA: The humans?  
KATE: Dear me. I really do get into character, don't I?  
(Kate spits some venom at Clara, then transforms into a Zygon.)  
OSGOOD-Z: The Under Gallery is secured.  
(The numbers on the photograph on Kate's phone include 231163. Clara grabs the vortex manipulator, puts it on and copies them into it.)  
ZYGON: Prepare to dispose of one more human. We have acquired the device.  
CLARA: Activation code, right?  
(She disappears.)

(The Doctor is still scratching his message.)  
WARRIOR: In theory, I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules, and the door should disintegrate.  
DOCTOR 10: We'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a sub-atomic level. Even the sonic would take years.  
WARRIOR: No, no, the sonic would take centuries. Oh, we might as well get started. Help to pass the timey-wimey. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up? Oh, the way you both look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word than dread.  
DOCTOR 10: It must be really recent for you.  
WARRIOR: Recent?  
DOCTOR: The Time War. The last day. The day you killed them all.  
DOCTOR 10: The day we killed them all.  
DOCTOR: Same thing.  
MOMENT: It's history for them. All decided. They think their future is real. They don't know it's still up to you.  
WARRIOR: I don't talk about it.  
DOCTOR 10: You're not talking about it. There's no one else here.  
MOMENT: Go on, ask them. Ask them what you need to know.  
WARRIOR: Did you ever count?  
DOCTOR: Count what?  
WARRIOR: How many children there were on Gallifrey that day.  
(The Doctor stops his scratching.)  
DOCTOR: I have absolutely no idea.  
WARRIOR: How old are you now?  
DOCTOR: Ah, I don't know. I lose track. Twelve hundred and something, I think, unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age, that's how old I am.  
WARRIOR: Four hundred years older than me, and in all that time you've never even wondered how many there were? You never once counted?  
DOCTOR: Tell me, what would be the point?  
DOCTOR 10: Two point four seven billion.  
WARRIOR: You did count!  
DOCTOR 10: You forgot? Four hundred years, is that all it takes?  
DOCTOR: I moved on.  
DOCTOR 10: Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that?  
DOCTOR: Spoilers.  
DOCTOR 10: No. No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going.  
DOCTOR: No, you really wouldn't.  
WARRIOR: I don't know who you are, either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea.  
MOMENT: They're you. They're what you become if you destroy Gallifrey. The men who regrets and the men who forgets. The moment is coming. The Moment is I. You have to decide.  
WARRIOR: No.  
DOCTOR 10: No?  
WARRIOR: Just, no.  
(The Doctor laughs.)  
DOCTOR 10: Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?  
DOCTOR: Sorry. It just occured to me. This is what I'm like when I'm alone.  
MOMENT: It's the same screwdriver. Same software, different case.  
WARRIOR: Four hundred years.  
DOCTOR 10: I'm sorry?  
WARRIOR: At a software level, they're all the same device, aren't they. Same software, different case.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah.  
DOCTOR: So.  
WARRIOR: So, it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door. Scanning the door, implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture and, if you really are me, with your sandshoes and your dickie bow, and that screwdriver is still mine, that calculation is still going on.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah, still going.  
DOCTOR: Calculation complete.  
MOMENT: Same software, different face.  
DOCTOR: Hey, four hundred years in four seconds. We may have had our differences, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but, I tell you what, boys. We are incredibly clever.  
(Clara opens the door and nearly falls in.)  
DOCTOR: How did you do that?  
CLARA: It wasn't locked.  
DOCTOR: Right.  
CLARA: So they're both you, then, yeah?  
DOCTOR: Yes. You've met them before. Don't you remember?  
CLARA: A bit. Nice suit.  
DOCTOR 10: Thanks.  
CLARA: Hang on. Three of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?  
WARRIOR: It should have been locked.  
DOCTOR: Yes. Exactly. Why wasn't it locked?  
ELIZABETH: Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it.

(The real Osgood hears moaning from beneath a dust sheet, and notices a shoe sticking out from underneath. She pulls it off to reveal another sheet of red suckers covering a human.)  
OSGOOD: Kate? Oh goodness, you're not actually dead. Oh, that's tremendous news. Those creatures, they turn themselves into copies. And they need to keep the original alive, refresh the image so to speak.  
KATE: Where, where did they go?  
OSGOOD: I don't know. Oh, hang on, yes, I do. The Tower.  
KATE: If those creatures have got access to the Black Archive, we may just have lost control of the planet.

(Another part of the Tower dungeons.)  
ELIZABETH: The Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the Time War. A new home is required.  
CLARA: So they want this one.  
ELIZABETH: Not yet. It's far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort.  
ZYGON: Commander, why are these creatures here?  
ELIZABETH: Because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated. Observe this. I believe you will find it fascinating.  
(The Zygon puts his hand on a glass cube with dents in the corners, then vanishes. The 3D landscape painting from the Under Gallery is nearby.)  
CLARA: That's him! That's the Zygon in the picture now.  
WARRIOR: It's not a picture, it's a stasis cube. Time Lord art. Frozen instants in time, bigger on the inside, but could be deployed as  
DOCTOR 10: Suspended animation. Oh, that's very good. The Zygons all pop inside the pictures, wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting, and then out they come.  
DOCTOR: You see, Clara, they're stored in the paintings in the Under Gallery, like cup-a-soups. Except you add time, if you can picture that. Nobody could picture that. Forget I said cup-a-soups.  
CLARA: And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past.  
DOCTOR: Exactly.  
DOCTOR 10: And do you know why I know that you're a fake? Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell, or the unconvincing hair, or the atrocious teeth, or the eyes just a bit too close together, or the breath that could stun a horse. It's because my Elizabeth, the real Elizabeth, would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that?  
ELIZABETH: Because it's not my plan. And I am the real Elizabeth.  
DOCTOR 10: Okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend context to my earlier remarks.  
ELIZABETH: My twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions.  
(She produces a dagger from the garter beneath her skirts.)  
ELIZABETH: These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind.  
CLARA: Zygons?  
ELIZABETH: Men.  
CLARA: And you actually killed one of them?  
ELIZABETH: I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but at the time, so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperilled. Doctor, can I rely on your service?  
DOCTOR 10: Well, I'm going to need my Tardis.  
ELIZABETH: It has been procured already.  
DOCTOR 10: Ah.  
ELIZABETH: But first, my love, you have a promise to keep.

CLERGYMAN: I now pronounce you man and wife.  
CLARA: Woo hoo!  
CLERGYMAN: You may kiss the bride.  
(Elizabeth does the enthusiastic kissing.)  
WARRIOR: Is there a lot of this in the future?  
DOCTOR: It does start to happen, yeah.  
ADAM: A lot with me.  
ELIZABETH: God speed, my love.  
DOCTOR 10: I will be right back.  
(He runs into the Tardis and starts cranking her up.)  
DOCTOR: Right then, back to the future.

WARRIOR: You've let this place go a bit.  
DOCTOR: Ah, it's their grunge phase. They grow out of it.  
DOCTOR 10: Don't you listen to them.  
(An alarm sounds. The tenth Doctor gets an electric shock.)  
DOCTOR 10: Ow! The desktop is glitching.  
WARRIOR: Three of us from different time zones. It's trying to compensate.  
DOCTOR: Hey, look. The round things.  
DOCTOR 10: I love the round things.  
DOCTOR: What are the round things?  
DOCTOR 10: No idea.  
DOCTOR: Oh dear, the friction contrafibulator. Ha! There, stabilised.  
(The desktop changes again.)  
DOCTOR 10: (channelling Doctor 2) Oh, you've redecorated. I don't like it.  
DOCTOR: Oh. Oh yeah? Oh, you never do. Listen, we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it.  
CLARA: No, UNIT HQ. They followed us there in the Black Archive.  
(She gets six stares.)  
CLARA: Okay, so you've heard of that, then.

MCGILLOP-Z: The equipment here is phenomenal. The humans don't realise what half this stuff does. We could conquer their world in a day.  
ZYGON: We were fortunate, then, in our choice of duplicate.  
MCGILLOP-Z: If I were human, I'd say it was Christmas.  
(Humans Kate and Osgood enter.)  
KATE: No, I'm afraid you wouldn't. We're not armed. You may relax.  
ZYGON: We are armed. You may not.  
KATE: Lock the door. I'm afraid we can't be interrupted. You don't mind if I get comfortable?  
ZYGON: You don't mind if I do?  
(The Zygon transforms into Kate, and sits down opposite her at the table.)  
KATE: You'll realise there are protocols protecting this place. Osgood?  
OSGOOD: In the event of any alien incursion, the contents of this room are deemed so dangerous, it will self-destruct in  
KATE: Five minutes.  
(The alarm sounds and the countdown starts.)  
KATE: There's a nuclear warhead twenty feet beneath us. Are you sitting comfortably?  
KATE-Z: You would destroy London?  
KATE: To save the world, yes, I would.  
KATE-Z: You're bluffing.  
KATE: You really think so? Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart. I am his daughter.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant?  
KATE: Doctor?  
DOCTOR [OC]: Space-Time Telegraph, Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the Tardis.

DOCTOR: I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please. Please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievably stupid.  
KATE [OC]: I'm sorry, Doctor. Switch it off.  
DOCTOR 10: Not as sorry as you will be. This is not a decision you will ever be able to live with.  
DOCTOR: Kate, we're trying to bring the Tardis in. Why can't we land?  
KATE [OC]: I said, switch it off.  
DOCTOR: No, Kate, please. Just listen to me!  
DOCTOR 10: The Tower of London, totally Tardis-proof.  
CLARA: How can they do that?  
DOCTOR: Alien technology plus human stupidity. Trust me, it's unbeatable.  
(A stasis cube is on the console.)  
WARRIOR: We don't need to land.  
DOCTOR 10: Yeah, we do. A tiny bit. Try and keep up.  
WARRIOR: No, we don't. We don't. There is another way. Cup-a-soup. What is cup-a-soup?

(Back we go to an earlier scene.)  
DOCTOR: What happened?  
KATE: Easier to show you.  
(The Doctor with Adam, Kate and Clara leave. McGillop answers his phone.)  
MCGILLOP: McGillop.

DOCTOR: Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to.  
MCGILLOP: But that's not possible. I was just  
DOCTOR: You were just talking to me. I know. I'm a time traveller, figure it out. I need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive. Understood?  
MCGILLOP: Understood, sir. But why would I take it there?

(2:59 and counting.)  
KATE-Z: One word from you would cancel the countdown.  
KATE: Quite so.  
KATE-Z: It's keyed to your voiceprint.  
KATE: And mine alone.  
KATE-Z: Cancel the detonation!  
KATE: Countermanded.  
KATE-Z: Cancel the detonation.  
KATE: Countermanded.  
KATE-Z: We only have to agree to live.  
KATE: Sadly, we can only agree to die.  
OSGOOD: Please, Doctor. Please save us. Please save us. Please save us.

(Time begins to move inside the 3D painting, which contains three extra figures by the image of an exploding Dalek.)  
DALEK: Exterminate!  
(Five sonic screwdrivers send the unhappy pepperpot crashing out of the painting and into -)

(Followed by three of both the same Time Lords. The Dalek expires.)  
WARRIOR: Hello.  
NYLEN: Hello.  
DOCTOR 10: I'm the Doctor.  
ANTHONY: Hi.  
DOCTOR: Sorry about the Dalek.  
ADAM: We are kind of out of stuff else to throw out.  
CLARA: Also the showing off.  
DOCTOR: Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing?  
KATE: The countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do.  
DOCTOR 10: Except make you both agree to halt it.  
KATE: Not even three of you.  
WARRIOR: You're about to murder millions of people.  
KATE: To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation?  
(1:36)  
DOCTOR: Once. Turned me into the man I am now. I'm not even sure who that is any more.  
DOCTOR 10: You tell yourself it's justified, but it's a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong.  
(The Warrior turns to look at the Moment.)  
DOCTOR: And, because I got it wrong, I'm going to make you get it right.  
KATE: How?  
DOCTOR 10: Any second now, you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together.  
DOCTOR: Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time.  
DOCTOR 10: Safeguards all round, completely fair on both sides.  
DOCTOR: And the key to perfect negotiation?  
DOCTOR 10: Not knowing what side you're on.  
DOCTOR: So, for the next few hours, until we decide to let you out  
DOCTOR 10: No one in this room will be able to remember if they're human  
DOCTOR: Or Zygon.  
DOCTOR: Whoops a daisy.  
(He jumps on to the table. Three screwdrivers do something to the memory filter in the ceiling. The countdown reaches 7 as the humans look befuddled.)  
KATES: Cancel the detonation!  
(It stops at 5.)  
DOCTOR: Peace in our time.  
(As the Kates talk in the background.)  
OSGOOD-Z: It's funny, isn't it. If I'm a Zygon, then my clothes must be Zygon, too. So, what happens if I lose a shoe or something?  
(Osgood coughs, and her duplicate returns the inhaler with a shush gesture. Meanwhile, Clara explores the photo array of past companions, starting with the Doctor's granddaughter, Susan. Then she goes to the Warrior, who is sitting in the seventh Doctor's big leather chair.)  
CLARA: Hello.  
WARRIOR: Hello.  
CLARA: I'm Clara. We haven't really met yet.  
WARRIOR: I look forward to it. Is there a problem?  
CLARA: The Doctor, my, my Doctor, he's always talking about the day he did it. The day he wiped out the Time Lords to stop the war.  
WARRIOR: One would.  
CLARA: You wouldn't. Because you haven't done it yet. It's still in your future.  
WARRIOR: You're very sure of yourself.  
CLARA: He regrets it. I see it in his eyes every day. He'd do anything to change it.  
WARRIOR: Including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think? Look over there. Humans and Zygons working together in peace. How did you know?  
CLARA: Your eyes. You're so much younger.  
WARRIOR: Then, all things considered, it's time I grew up. I've seen all I needed. The moment has come.  
(The Moment is standing nearby, watching them.)  
WARRIOR: I'm ready.  
MOMENT: I know you are.  
CLARA: Who's there? Who were you talking to?  
(The Warrior, Doctor Eight point five, has vanished.)

MOMENT: You wanted a big red button.  
(A red, rose-like button stands on a stalk above the Moment box.)  
MOMENT: One big bang, no more Time Lords. No more Daleks. Are you sure?  
WARRIOR: I was sure when I came in here. There is no other way.  
MOMENT: You've seen the men you will become.  
WARRIOR: Those men. Extraordinary.  
MOMENT: They were you.  
WARRIOR: No. They are the Doctor.  
MOMENT: You're the Doctor, too.  
WARRIOR: No. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame, whatever the cost.  
(His hand hesitates over the button as he recalls the sound of children's laughter.)  
MOMENT: You know the sound the Tardis makes? That wheezing, groaning. That sound brings hope wherever it goes.  
WARRIOR: Yes. Yes, I like to think it does.  
MOMENT: To anyone who hears it, Doctor. Anyone, however lost.  
(The sound of the time rotor is heard.)  
MOMENT: Even you.  
(Two Tardises park themselves in the barn. Enter the Doctors and Clara.)  
CLARA: I told you. He hasn't done it yet.  
WARRIOR: Go away now, all of you. This is for me.  
DOCTOR 10: These events should be time-locked. We shouldn't even be here.  
DOCTOR: So something let us through.  
MOMENT: You clever boys.  
WARRIOR: Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile.  
DOCTOR 10: All those years, burying you in my memory.  
DOCTOR: Pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself.  
DOCTOR 10: Pretending you weren't the Doctor, when you were the Doctor more than anybody else.  
DOCTOR: You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right.  
DOCTOR 10: But this time  
DOCTOR: You don't have to do it alone.  
(They put their hands on the button together.)  
WARRIOR: Thank you.  
DOCTOR 10: What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way.  
DOCTOR: And it is done in the name of the many live we are failing to save.  
(He looks at Clara, who shakes her head.)  
DOCTOR: What? What is it? What?  
CLARA: Nothing.  
DOCTOR: No, it's something. Tell me.  
CLARA: You told me you wiped out your own people. I just. I never pictured you doing it, that's all.  
MOMENT: Take a closer look.  
(It suddenly goes dark.)  
CLARA: What's happening?  
WARRIOR: Nothing. It's a projection.  
MOMENT: It's a reality around you.  
(They are seeing Gallifrey at war.)  
CLARA: These are the people you're going to burn?  
DOCTOR 10: There isn't anything we can do.  
DOCTOR: He's right. There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn.  
CLARA: Look at you. The three of you. The warrior, the hero, and you.  
DOCTOR: And what am I?  
CLARA: Have you really forgotten?  
DOCTOR: Yes. Maybe, yes.  
CLARA: We've got enough warriors. Any old idiot can be a hero.  
DOCTOR: Then what do I do?  
CLARA: What you've always done. Be a doctor. You told me the name you chose was a promise. What was the promise?  
(The fighting seems to have stopped on Gallifrey.)  
DOCTOR 10: Never cruel or cowardly.  
WARRIOR: Never give up, never give in.  
(The images vanish.)  
DOCTOR 10: You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history?  
DOCTOR: We change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse.  
WARRIOR: What, exactly?  
DOCTOR: Gentlemen, I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind.  
(He sonicks the big red button back into the Moment box.)  
WARRIOR: There's still a billion billion Daleks up there, attacking.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, there is. There is.  
DOCTOR 10: But there's something those billion billion Daleks don't know.  
DOCTOR: Because if they did, they'd probably send for reinforcements.  
CLARA: What? What don't they know?  
DOCTOR: This time, there's three of us.  
WARRIOR: Oh! Oh, yes, that is good. That is brilliant!  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, oh, oh, I'm getting that too! That is brilliant!  
DOCTOR: Ha, ha, ha! I've been thinking about it for centuries.  
WARRIOR: She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see.  
MOMENT: Now you're getting it.  
DOCTOR: Eh? Who did?  
WARRIOR: Oh, Bad Wolf girl, I could kiss you.  
MOMENT: Yeah, that's going to happen.  
DOCTOR 10: Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf?  
CLARA: So what are we doing? What's the plan?  
WARRIOR: The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly.  
DOCTOR 10: The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet just disappeared?  
CLARA: Tiny bit of an ask.  
DOCTOR 10: The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire.  
WARRIOR: Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other.  
CLARA: But where would Gallifrey be?  
DOCTOR 10: Frozen. Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away.  
DOCTOR: Exactly.  
WARRIOR: Like a painting.

ANDROGAR: Another one.  
GENERAL: Are you sure the message is from him?  
ANDROGAR: Oh, yes.  
GENERAL: Why would he do that?  
(The message reads - Gallifrey Stands.)  
GENERAL: What's the mad fool talking about now?  
(Holo-monitors appear as the Doctors and Nylens introduce themselves.)  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: Hello, hello, Gallifrey High Command, this is the Doctor and Nylen speaking.  
DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: Hello! Also the Doctor and Nylen. Can you hear me?  
WARRIOR [on monitor]: Also the Doctor and Nylen, standing ready.  
GENERAL: Dear God, three of both of them. All my worst nightmares at once.  
DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: General, we have a plan.

DOCTOR: We should point at this moment, it is a fairly terrible plan

DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: And almost certainly won't work.  
DOCTOR [on monitor]: I was happy with fairly terrible.  
DOCTOR 10 [on monitor]: Sorry, just thinking out loud.

DOCTOR: We're flying our three Tardises into your lower atmosphere.

DOCTOR 10: We're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe. Equidistant. So grown up.

WARRIOR: We're just about ready to do it.  
GENERAL [OC]: Ready to do what?

DOCTOR: We're going to freeze Gallifrey.

GENERAL: I'm sorry, what?

DOCTOR 10: Using our Tardises, we're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time.

WARRIOR [on monitor]: You know, like those stasis cubes? A single moment in time, held in a parallel pocket universe.

DOCTOR: Except we're going to do it to a whole planet.

DOCTOR 10: And all the people on it.

GENERAL: What? Even if that were possible

GENERAL [OC]: Which it isn't, why would you do such a thing?  
DOCTOR: Because the alternative is burning.

DOCTOR 10: And I've seen that.

DOCTOR: And I never want to see it again.

GENERAL: We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment. We'd have nothing.

DOCTOR: You would have hope. And right now, that is exactly what you don't have.

GENERAL: It's delusional. The calculations alone would take hundreds of years.

(Each Tardis has a stasis cube on the console.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, hundreds and hundreds.  
DOCTOR 10: But don't worry, I started a very long time ago.  
DOCTOR 1: Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: You might say I've been doing this all my lives.

DOCTOR 2 [on monitor]: Good luck.  
DOCTOR 3 [on monitor]: Standing by.  
DOCTOR 4 [on monitor]: Ready.  
DOCTOR 8 [on monitor]: Commencing calculations.  
DOCTOR 5 [on monitor]: Soon be there.  
DOCTOR 7 [on monitor]: Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another.  
DOCTOR 6 [on monitor]: Just got to lock on to his coordinates.

DOCTOR 9: And for my next trick.

GENERAL: I didn't know when I was well off. All nineteen of them!  
ANDROGAR: No, sir. All twenty!  
(A new pair of grey eyebrows is seen and a future Adam.)  
ANDROGAR: Sir! The Daleks know that something is happening. They're increasing their fire power.  
GENERAL: Do it, Doctor. Just do it.

GENERAL [OC]: Just do it.  
DOCTOR: Okay. Gentlemen, we're ready. Geronimo!  
DOCTOR 10: Allons-y!  
WARRIOR: Oh, for God's sake. Gallifrey stands!  
(Tardises rush towards the planet and surround it, then whiteout!)

(Having a cup of tea in front of Gallifrey Falls. Three Tardises are lined up by one wall. The opposite is decorated with a collection of roundels.)  
WARRIOR: I don't suppose we'll know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong.  
CLARA: Life and soul, you are.  
DOCTOR 10: What is it actually called?  
DOCTOR: Well, there's some debate. Either No More or Gallifrey Falls.  
WARRIOR: Not very encouraging.  
DOCTOR 10: How did it get here?  
DOCTOR: No idea.  
DOCTOR 10: There's always something we don't know, isn't there?  
WARRIOR: One should certainly hope so. Well, gentlemen, it has been an honour and a privilege.  
DOCTOR 10: Likewise.  
DOCTOR: Doctor.  
WARRIOR: And if I grow to be half the man that you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed.  
CLARA: That's right. Aim high.  
WARRIOR: I won't remember this, will I?  
DOCTOR: The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no.  
WARRIOR: So we won't remember that we tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment, I am the Doctor again. Thank you. Which one is mine? Ha!  
(He goes into the shabbiest Tardis. It dematerialises.)  
(Nylen goes without the Warrior, who the Doctor will find in the upcoming Doctor/Nylen Fanfiction based on Series Three.)

(The Warrior begins to regenerate.)  
WARRIOR: Oh yes, of course. I suppose it makes sense. Wearing a bit thin. I hope the ears are a bit less conspicuous this time.

DOCTOR 10: We won't remember either, so you might as well tell me.  
DOCTOR: Tell you what?  
DOCTOR 10: Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about.  
DOCTOR: I saw Trenzalore, where we're buried. We die in battle among millions.  
DOCTOR 10: That's not how it's supposed to be.  
DOCTOR: That's how the story ends. Nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going.  
DOCTOR 10: Oh, never say nothing. Anyway, good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara.  
CLARA: On it.  
(He kisses her hand.)  
DOCTOR 10: Trenzalore. We need a new destination, because I don't want to go.  
(He gets into the next, not brightly painted, Tardis and it dematerialises.)  
DOCTOR: He always says that.  
CLARA: Need a moment alone with your painting?  
DOCTOR: How did you know?  
CLARA: Those big sad eyes.  
DOCTOR: Ah.  
CLARA: I always know. Oh, by the way, there was an old man looking for you. I think it was the curator.  
(She and Adam goes into the Tardis. The Doctor sits and looks at the painting.)  
DOCTOR: I could be a curator. I'd be great at curating. I'd be the Great Curator. I could retire and do that. I could retire and be the curator of this place.  
CURATOR: You know, I really think you might.  
(Yes, that is the current silver haired version of the fourth Doctor you just heard. There's Tom, leaning on a walking stick.)  
DOCTOR: I never forget a face.  
CURATOR: I know you don't. And in years to come, you might find yourself revisiting a few. But just the old favourites, eh?  
(The Doctor winks.)  
CURATOR: You were curious about this painting, I think. I acquired it in remarkable circumstances. What do you make of the title?  
DOCTOR: Which title? There's two. No More or Gallifrey Falls.  
CURATOR: Oh, you see, that's where everybody's wrong. It's all one title. Gallifrey Falls No More. Now, what would you thing that means, eh?  
DOCTOR: That Gallifrey didn't fall. It worked. It's still out there.  
CURATOR: I'm only a humble curator. I'm sure I wouldn't know.  
DOCTOR: Then where is it?  
CURATOR: Where is it indeed? Lost. Shush. Perhaps. Things do get lost, you know. And now you must excuse me. Oh, you have a lot to do.  
DOCTOR: Do I?  
CURATOR: Mmm.  
DOCTOR: Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Go looking for Gallifrey?  
CURATOR: Oh, it's entirely up to you. Your choice, eh? I can only tell you what I would do if I were you. Oh, if I were you. Oh, perhaps I was you, of course. Or perhaps you are me. Congratulations.  
DOCTOR: Thank you very much.  
CURATOR: Or perhaps it doesn't matter either way. Who knows, eh? Who knows?  
(The curator leaves a happy Doctor.)

DOCTOR [OC]: Clara sometimes asks me if I dream. Of course I dream, I tell her. Everybody dreams. But what do you dream about, she'll ask. The same thing everybody dreams about, I tell her. I dream about where I'm going. She always laughs at that. But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about.  
(He walks out to join his past selves, backs to us, gazing out at the stars.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: That's not true. Not any more. I have a new destination. My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyones. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but at last I know where I'm going.  
(A big golden planet hangs in the sky. He stands between the 10th and 8.5 Doctors.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Where I've always been going. Home, the long way round.  
(Final shot, a front view of the known Doctors. Left to right - 2, 4, 6, 8, 8.5, 11, 10, 9, 7, 5, 3 and behind them, number one.)


	4. The Journey Of The Doctor and Adam

The Journey Of The Doctor and Adam

18.12.2013

(Clara is home)

(The Doctor and Adam look at her from outside the Tardis)

(Adam is crying)

DOCTOR: What's wrong?

ADAM: I don't like companions going; Martha, Donna, Amy and now Clara.

DOCTOR: She's only going to be there for a fortnight in her time.

ADAM: She is more a friend than the others we've had.

(They go back into the Tardis interior)

ADAM: So where are we going?  
DOCTOR: Further than we've ever gone before.

(The Tardis has materialised across a massive city, Into a market square)

ADAM: Doctor, why here?

DOCTOR: Wait here.

(So Adam does that for half an hour)

(The Doctor brings a Cyberman's head)

DOCTOR: Say hello to Handles!

ADAM: err. Hello Handles.

(Handles wakes up to drive the Tardis into the mysterious planet of where the 2013 Christmas Special is set.)

DOCTOR: Hold on tight! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!

**TO BE CONTINUED IN**

**THE TIME OF THE DOCTOR AND ADAM...**


	5. The Time Of The Doctor and Adam

THE TIME OF THE DOCTOR AND ADAM

TASHA [OC]: Once, there was a planet, much like any other, and unimportant. This planet sent the universe a message. A bell tolling among the stars, ringing out to all the dark corners of creation. And everybody came to see.  
(A huge space fleet of Judoon, Terileptils, Silurians et al is orbiting an icy ringed planet. Three tones are being repeated over and over again.)  
TASHA [OC]: Although no one understood the message, everyone who heard it found themselves afraid. Except two men. The men who stayed for Christmas.

(The Doctor beams in to a large dark space, carrying a Dalek eyestalk.)  
DOCTOR: I bring proof of courage and comradeship. What is this ship and why are you here? Identify yourselves by species and planet of origin.  
DALEK: Exterminate!  
(The Doctor communicates with an unseen accomplice.)  
DOCTOR: Handles?  
DALEKS: Exterminate! Exterminate!  
(The angry pepperpots start firing. Their aim is awful at such sort range.)  
DOCTOR: Handles? Argh. Handles?  
(The Doctor is beamed away.)  
DALEKS: Exterminate!

DOCTOR: Every ship I go on, they just shoot at me. Handles, I said, put me on a ship. I didn't say, put me on a Dalek ship.  
(The Doctor is talking to a damaged Cyberman's head attached to a stand on the console.)  
DOCTOR: Don't put me on a Dalek ship when I'm holding a broken bit of Dalek!  
(The Doctor hits the head with the eye-stalk.)  
DOCTOR: Ow!  
HANDLES: You did not indicate a preference.  
DOCTOR: Use your head.  
(He takes it off the stand and paces with it.)  
DOCTOR: It's not like you've got a lot of alternatives. They're all here. Daleks, Sontarans, Terileptils, Slitheen. And they're not even fighting, they're just parked. Why?  
HANDLES: The message was received throughout the universe.  
DOCTOR: Yes, yes, the message, the message. Even I can't translate it. I mean, why is everyone here if they don't understand it?  
HANDLES: You're here.  
DOCTOR: Well, you know, I'm OCD. What's their excuse? What does this message mean?  
(The emergency phone outside rings. He puts the head back on its stand.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, no. And remind me I've got to patch the telephone back through the console unit. This is getting ridiculous.  
HANDLES: Attention. Information available.  
ADAM: Okay?  
HANDLES: You must patch the telephone device back through the console unit.  
DOCTOR: No, no. No, no, no, no. No, not now. Remind me later.  
HANDLES: When?  
ADAM: I don't know. Just later. Just pick a time.  
HANDLES: When?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Just any old time. When you think I've forgotten.  
HANDLES: When?  
DOCTOR: Just pick a random number, express that number as a quantity of minutes, and when that time has elapsed, remind me to patch the telephone back through the console unit.  
HANDLES: Affirmative.  
DOCTOR: How those Cyber-evenings must fly.  
(He opens the door, gets the telephone and brings the handset inside.)  
DOCTOR: Hello, the Tardis.

(Clara dashing between cooking and laying a table for dinner whilst wearing the paper crown from a Christmas cracker.)  
CLARA: Emergency. You're my boyfriends.  
DOCTOR: Ding dong. Okay, brilliant. We may be a bit rusty in some areas, but I will glance at a manual.  
CLARA: No, no, you're not actually my boyfriends.  
(The turkey is nowhere near ready, although the roast potatoes look done.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, that was quick. It's a roller coaster this phone call.  
CLARA: But I need boyfriends really quickly.  
ADAM: Well, I hope you're nicer to the next two.  
CLARA: No, shut up. Christmas dinner. Me cooking.  
DOCTOR: So?  
CLARA: So, I may have accidentally invented boyfriends.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I did that once and there's no easy way to get rid of androids.  
CLARA: No, not androids. Pretend ones, imaginary ones. And I said they'd be coming to Christmas dinner.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
(The scanner has picked up an unidentified new vessel in orbit. The Doctor drops the telephone receiver.)  
DOCTOR: Handles, that's a new ship. Okay, we'll take the Tardis this time.  
CLARA: I just need you two to come for Christmas dinner. Just do that for me. Come to Christmas dinner and be my Christmas dates.  
ADAM: Sorry, missed that last bit. Got to dash.

(The Tardis materialises, and the Doctor and Adam walk down a corridor carrying Handles.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, don't be alarmed, we come in  
(And sees Cybermen.)  
CYBERMAN: Alert. Alert.  
DOCTOR: Peace. No.  
CYBERMAN: Intruder detected. The intruder will be upgraded.  
(Lots of Cybermen leave their cubicles and start shooting. Really bad shots again.)  
DOCTOR: Argh! Sorry.  
(The Doctor and Adam make it back to the Tardis. They get inside and the phone rings, so they pop out to get it again.)

CLARA: I need you. I'm cooking Christmas dinner!  
DOCTOR: We're being shot at by Cybermen!  
CLARA: Well, can't we do both?  
ADAM: Argh! Yeah, why not?

(Clara's little family is tucking in to starters and alcohol whilst the Strictly Come Dancing Christmas Special is on the television. That makes it 5pm. who on Earth has the television on during a big family meal, for Zarquon's sake?)  
TV: Happy Christmas!  
LINDA: How's the turkey doing?  
CLARA: Great. Yeah, yeah, it's doing great. Well, dead and decapitated, but that's Christmas when you're a turkey.  
GRAN: Actually, maybe I will have a little more.  
(Clara refills her glass.)  
CLARA: There you go, Gran.  
DAD: Did you put it in early enough?  
CLARA: Dad, I put it in when you phoned me.  
DAD: I emailed you some instructions.  
CLARA: Oh, you certainly did.

(The Tardis materialises noisily outside Clara's block of flats. She runs down the stairs and outside, losing her paper crown in the wind.)  
CLARA: Whoops!

CLARA: Doctor, Adam I so need you.  
(The Doctor is without any clothing. Adam has just gone from his bedroom and Clara has to turn her back.)  
DOCTOR: Clara!  
CLARA: No, stop, stop, don't move. Don't do anything.  
DOCTOR: Why? What is it? What's wrong?  
CLARA: You're naked.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I am naked. I wondered if you'd notice.  
CLARA: Doctor, why are you naked?  
DOCTOR: Because we're going to church.  
(Zap! and he is fully clothed again.)  
DOCTOR: Better?  
CLARA: Oh, that was quick.  
DOCTOR: Hologram clothes, projected directly onto your visual cortex.  
CLARA: So you're still naked underneath?  
DOCTOR: Everybody's naked underneath.  
CLARA: Urgh, don't say things like that. It's Christmas. Come and meet my family.

CLARA: Hello, so, er, here they are.  
DOCTOR: Hello, the Oswalds. Hello! Merry Christmas. Hello, hello.  
(Handshakes for Linda and Dad, air kisses for Gran, who is the only one to look directly at him.)  
DOCTOR: Hello, handsome. Anyone for Twister?  
CLARA: So, this is the Doctor and. My boyfriends. Isn't anyone going to say hello?  
GRAN: Hello.  
(Her glass is empty again.)  
DOCTOR: Excuse me a moment. Listen, I've got an idea to break the ice. Why don't I project my clothes hologram onto their visual cortexes too?  
CLARA: So, to be clear, no one except Adam and me can see your clothes?  
DOCTOR: Yes, and I'm starting to think it may be causing tension.  
GRAN: Are we playing Twister now?  
CLARA: Get in the kitchen.  
DOCTOR: Eh? Sorry.  
CLARA: Sorry. They're Swedish.

CLARA: Doctor, please.  
(He looks at the anaemic fowl in the over.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, that's never going to work, is it?  
CLARA: What's wrong? Do you think it's not done yet?  
DOCTOR: I think a decent vet would give it an even chance.  
CLARA: Okay. Well, use an app.  
DOCTOR: An app?  
CLARA: On your screwdriver. App it.  
DOCTOR: Most certainly not. It doesn't do turkey. Nothing does turkey. You'd need a time machine. What?

DOCTOR: You can't keep using the Tardis like this.  
CLARA: Like what?  
(She is carrying the poor uncooked bird.)  
DOCTOR: Missed birthdays, restaurant bookings. And please, just learn how to use iPlayer.  
CLARA: Ooo, vortex cooking?  
(She lays the carcass in the workings below the console.)  
DOCTOR: Yep, exposure to the time winds. It'll either come up a treat, or just possibly lay some eggs.  
HANDLES: Information available.  
CLARA: What's that?  
ADAM: Oh, just a bit of a Cyberman. He'll get us to the church on time.  
HANDLES: I have developed a fault.  
DOCTOR: The organics are all gone, but there's still a full set of data banks. Found it at the Maldovar market.  
(They zoom back to the snow planet.)  
HANDLES: Planet identified from analysis of message.  
DOCTOR: Right, cool. Go on then. Okay, tell us, what is the planet? Go on.  
HANDLES: Processing official designation. Processing.  
DOCTOR: Okay, in your own time, dear. Don't rush.  
CLARA: So why haven't you just gone down there and had a look?  
DOCTOR: It's shielded. Even the Tardis can't break through it.  
HANDLES: Gallifrey.  
DOCTOR & ADAM: What did you say?  
HANDLES: Gallifrey.  
DOCTOR: What are you talking about? Gallifrey? What do you mean?  
HANDLES: Confirmed. Planet designation, Gallifrey.  
(The Doctor grabs Handles and takes it to the scanner.)  
DOCTOR: You see that? Gallifrey is our home. I know it when I see it. That is not Gallifrey.  
CLARA: Doctor, are you okay.  
DOCTOR: It's not Gallifrey. Gallifrey is gone.  
CLARA: Unless, unless you saved it. You thought you might have.  
(They look out of the Tardis doors down at the white planet.)  
DOCTOR: Even if it survived, it's gone from this universe. That is not my home.  
(They go back inside.)  
DOCTOR: It can't be.  
(There is a big foghorn blast outside.)  
CLARA: What's that?  
(They look out of the door again, at a big square Borg-style spaceship.)  
DOCTOR: Papal Mainframe. It's like a great big flying church. The first ship to arrive. They are the ones who shielded the planet. They can get us down there.  
(The Doctor bows to a large holographic face.)  
CLARA: A friend of yours?  
DOCTOR: Tasha Lem, the Mother Superious.  
(The hologram beckons to them.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, she's inviting us aboard.  
CLARA: Why?  
DOCTOR: Because I asked her. Swallow this.  
CLARA: What is it?  
DOCTOR: Your hologram projector. You can't go to church with your clothes on.  
(The Tardis flies inside the mainframe.)

CLARA: I don't feel like I'm wearing anything.  
DOCTOR: I know. Relaxing, isn't it?  
CLARA: What is this place?  
(They walk between two rows of military personnel.)  
DOCTOR: The Church of the Papal Mainframe, security hub of the known universe.  
CLARA: A security church?  
DOCTOR: Yep. Keeping you safe in this world and the next. I venerate the exaltation of the Mother Superious.  
(The Doctor bows low. Clara curtseys. A male Colonel standing near the Mother Superious greets them.)  
ALBERO: Welcome to the Church of the Papal Mainframe. Your nudity is appreciated.  
TASHA: Hey, babes.  
DOCTOR: Loving the frock.  
TASHA: Is that a new body? Give us a twirl.  
DOCTOR: Tash, this old thing? Please, I've been rocking it for centuries.  
TASHA: Nice though. Tight.  
CLARA: So, er, hello. Also here.  
ADAM: As well as me.  
DOCTOR: Clara, this is Tasha Lem, the Head of the Church of the Papal Mainframe. Tash, ho, ho, ho, ho. This is my, my associates, Clara Oswald. Miss Clara Oswald. And Adam Williams. Mister Adam Williams.  
TASHA: We'll go to my chapel. All honours in place, no sacrifices required.

DOCTOR: It was Tasha who shielded the planet. But you could sneak me down there, couldn't you, Tash?  
TASHA: I would have conditions. (to Clara) I have confidential matters to discuss with the Doctor. Would you excuse us?  
DOCTOR: Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Clara and Adam. Well, quite a lot of it. Probably about half. Maybe a smidge under. Actually, you two, would you mind waiting out here, please?  
CLARA: No worries. You two get yourselves a room.  
DOCTOR: Yes, quite. No, stop it.  
CLARA: Boss of the psycho space nuns. So you.  
(Tasha and the Doctor go into the private chapel.)  
DOCTOR: Well.  
(Then she sees a mouthless creature in a suit, with three long fingers, approaching her.)  
CLARA: Doctor?  
ADAM: Oh not you again.

DOCTOR: That altar looks like a bed.  
TASHA: That bed looks like an altar.  
DOCTOR: Yep.  
(He sits on it. Tasha offers him a goblet of blue liquid. He doesn't like it. She reaches across and touches a panel on the headrest, or is it footrest, and the three tone message plays. They get inside each others personal space.)  
TASHA: That message is transmitting through all of space and time. What did it make you feel?  
DOCTOR: Feel?  
TASHA: Every sentient being in the universe that detected that signal felt something. Something overpowering.  
DOCTOR: What?  
TASHA: Fear. Pure, unadulterated dread.

(The Silent passes behind a screen then reappears again.)  
CLARA: I saw you and then I forgot you. How does that work?  
ADAM: Well. They can control over post hypnotic suggestion.  
(He goes behind another screen and she forgets it.)

DOCTOR: Right. What's the signal? Where's it coming from?  
TASHA: It's a settlement. Human colony, level two. A farm, basically.  
DOCTOR: Right. Anyone been for a look?  
TASHA: Any one ship lands, the rest will follow. There will be bloodshed. Fortunately we got here first, shielded the planet. We maintain the truce by blocking all of them.  
DOCTOR: Daleks, Cybermen, one of that lot, could break through your defences.  
TASHA: Perhaps. But they're afraid, remember? Nobody wants to go first.  
DOCTOR: I do.  
TASHA: I was counting on it.

SILENT: Confess.  
(It comes up behind Clara and Adam, startling them.)  
SILENT: Confess.  
CLARA: What are you? Why do I keep forgetting you?  
(There are now more of them. She backs up to the chapel door.)  
SILENT: Confess. Confess.  
ADAM: What?  
(And they run into -)

DOCTOR: Are you okay?  
CLARA: Fine. Yeah, fine. Sorry.  
TASHA: Right. This is my personal teleport. I can put you down just outside the town. Find the source of the message and report back to me in one hour. And on your life, Doctor, you will cause no trouble down there.  
(The Doctor enters the 'confessional' style teleport box.)  
DOCTOR: When do I? Don't answer that.  
(He draws the curtain. Tasha pulls it back and holds out her hand.)  
DOCTOR: What?  
TASHA: I'm not an idiot. Everyone in this church is trained to see straight through holograms.  
CLARA: Ah. Great.  
TASHA: Give now. You are taking no technology of any kind down there.  
DOCTOR: What can I do with a key? You, in, now.  
TASHA: You could summon your Tardis.  
DOCTOR: The Tardis doesn't work by remote. Fine. If it makes you feel any better, there we are.  
(The Doctor gives the Tardis key to Tasha as Clara goes into the other cubicle. Tasha works the teleport controls.)  
TASHA: Remember. I want you back in one hour.

(Snow is falling all around as the Doctor, Adam and Clara beam in.)  
CLARA: Oh, cold. Very cold.  
DOCTOR: Okay, don't worry. There's a heat loss filter in your hologram shell. It'll kick in, just give it a moment. So, sweet little town covered in snow, half the universe in terror. Why? Why?  
CLARA: Oh, my God!  
DOCTOR: What?  
(Clara has spotted an arm sticking out of the snow.)  
CLARA: There's something under the snow. It's  
DOCTOR: What is it?  
CLARA: It's cold.  
DOCTOR: Okay, just stand back please, Clara.  
CLARA: It's stone. It's just stone. It's only a statue.  
DOCTOR: Clara, step away from it!  
(The hand grabs her ankle.)  
DOCTOR: Clara, keep looking at it. Don't look away. Don't even blink!  
CLARA: What is it?  
ADAM: There is a Weeping Angel under the snow. It looks like a statue, isn't a statue. Can you get your foot out?  
CLARA: Only if I get it out of my shoe.  
DOCTOR: You're not wearing a shoe.  
CLARA: Good point.  
DOCTOR: Okay, pull hard. One, two, three!  
(She comes free and they tumble backwards. Lots of Angels are starting to emerge from the snowdrifts.)  
CLARA: They're climbing out of the snow. Oh, God!  
DOCTOR: Keep looking at all of them.  
CLARA: Why?  
DOCTOR: Quantum locked lifeform. It can only move if it's unobserved.  
CLARA: What is it doing here?  
DOCTOR: Same as everybody else. Must've got past Tasha's shield.  
(They are surrounded, and cannot look at every Angel all of the time.)  
ADAM: Keep looking!  
(The Angels advance.)  
CLARA: I can't. I can't see. The snows in my eyes.  
DOCTOR: I just need to bring the Tardis down.  
CLARA: You can't fly it remotely.  
DOCTOR: No, but it can home in on the key.  
CLARA: But she took your key!  
DOCTOR: She took one of them.  
(The Doctor pulls off his wig to reveal a spare glowing Tardis key.)

HANDLES: Engines activating.  
(The Tardis materialises around them.)  
DOCTOR: The old key in the quiff routine. Classic.  
(He puts his wig on Handles.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, homing in on the mysterious message. Ooo yes, I like that. The mysterious message.  
CLARA: You've shaved your head?  
DOCTOR: Yep. Clever plan to get us past the shield.  
CLARA: You got bored one night, didn't you?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, tiny bit bored.  
ADAM: It was annoying.  
CLARA: Is that what happened to your eyebrows?  
DOCTOR: No, they're just delicate. Right, setting us down near the signal source. I'm going to turn the engines on silent. Don't want to make a fuss.  
CLARA: Put it back on.  
DOCTOR: Why?  
CLARA: Your ears are like rocket fins.  
DOCTOR: I know.

CLARA: Oh, it's good to be wearing clothes again. That's so much better, don't you think?  
(They are dressed for the weather. The Doctor scans everything with his screwdriver. The trees are decorated with lights so the village has electricity at least.)  
DOCTOR: Now, what do we make of this place? It's two o'clock in the afternoon. Must be very short days here. The message is coming from that tower.  
(Two residents walk towards them.)  
DOCTOR: Hello! Hello, there. Right, we're a couple from the next town. My name's probably Hank or Rock, something likes that.  
CLARA: Or Daisy?  
DOCTOR: Shut up. Hello, good to meet you. Nice snow.  
ABRAMAL: Most pleasant to meet you too.  
MARTA: Most pleasant. Most pleasant.  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I stole a time machine and ran away and I've been flouting the principal law of my own people every since. That wasn't quite what I was meant to say!  
ADAM: I'm Adam. I'm also a Time Lord from the planet Galifrey who has been following the Doctor since he left the planet.  
(Everyone laughs.)  
CLARA: I'm an English teacher from planet Earth, and I've run off with men from space because I really fancy  
MARTA: I think, perhaps, you should stop talking till you get used to it.  
DOCTOR: Used to what?  
MARTA: What did you say your name was?  
CLARA: Bubbly personality masking bossy control freak.  
DOCTOR: I'm wearing a wig! No, ah, I see. Yes, of course. It's a truth field. Oh, that is so quaint. I haven't seen a truth field in years. I'm wearing a wig.  
ABRAMAL: No one can lie in this town. Especially this close to the tower.  
(The couple walk on.)  
DOCTOR: Doesn't that make life a bit difficult?  
MARTA: Not at all.  
ABRAMAL: Yes.  
DOCTOR: This town, what's it called?  
MARTA: It's Christmas.  
DOCTOR: It's July.  
MARTA: No, the town. The town is Christmas. That's what it's called.  
ABRAMAL: Be happy here. Be well.  
CLARA: How can a town be called Christmas?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. How can an island be called Easter? Maybe it's just nice here. I almost hate to find out what's wrong.  
(The three tones sing out across the roof tops.)

DOCTOR: There you are. What took you so long?  
CLARA: What's wrong? It's only a crack in the wall.  
(It is The Crack, the time field caused by the exploding Tardis in the Pandorica Opens / Big Bang stories, that haunted the first season with Amy Pond.)  
DOCTOR: I knew. I always knew it wasn't over.  
CLARA: What is it?  
DOCTOR: A split in the skin of reality.  
(As he touches it, he is remembers other times the crack was there.)  
ADAM: A tiny sliver of the 26th of June, 2010. The day the universe blew up.  
CLARA: Missed that.  
DOCTOR: I rebooted it, put it all back together.  
CLARA: That's good.  
DOCTOR: Well, it was my Tardis that blew it up in the first place. I felt a degree of responsibility. But the scar tissue remains. A structural weakness in the whole universe. Whoa! And someone's trying to get through it from outside our universe, from somewhere else. Of course. Of course. It makes sense.  
CLARA: It does?  
DOCTOR: Yes. If you were trying to break through a wall, you'd choose the weakest spot. If you were trying to break into this universe, you'd choose this crack, because. No. If you were trying to break back into this universe. (to Handles) You said Gallifrey. Why did you say Gallifrey?  
HANDLES: Analysis of message composition indicates Gallifreyan origin, according to Tardis databanks.  
CLARA: You said Gallifrey was gone.  
DOCTOR: No. I said it was in another universe. The message is coming through here. The truth field is too, at a guess. If it's the Time Lords. If it's the Time Lords.  
(He takes a large round item from his trouser pocket.)  
DOCTOR: Seal of the High Council of Gallifrey. Nicked it off the Master in the Death Zone. (Five Doctors) There is an algorithm imprinted in the atomic structure. Use it to decode the message.  
(He puts the Seal on Handle's forehead.)  
HANDLES: Message decoding. Message analysis proceeding. Information available. The message is a request for information.  
DOCTOR: It's a question. Why can't you just say it's a question?  
HANDLES: It is being projected through all of time and space on a repeating cycle.  
DOCTOR: The oldest question in the universe, hidden in plain sight.  
HANDLES: Warning. Translation will be available to all lifeforms in range. Translation follows. Doctor who? (slightly different voice each time.) Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor who?  
(The Daleks hear it, and the Cybermen, and -)

VOICE [OC]: Doctor who? Doctor who?  
TASHA: Patch me through to the Doctor. Now!

DOCTOR: A question only I could answer. A truth field to make sure I'm not lying. If I give my name, they'll know they've found the right place and that it's safe to come through.  
CLARA: The Time Lords? Okay, so what then? If you answer the question and they come back, what happens?  
(The Doctor gives Clara a short round device.)  
DOCTOR: Er, you need to take this to the Tardis and put it in the charger slot for the sonic.  
CLARA: Why?  
DOCTOR: Hell. All hell, that's what happens if the Time Lords come back. There's half a universe up there already, waiting to open fire. Now please, go to the Tardis and just do as I say.  
(Clara runs.)  
TASHA [OC]: Doctor.

TASHA: Speak with me.  
(Tasha's holographic face hangs large in the sky.)  
TASHA: Doctor! Face me now!  
(Clara runs into the Tardis and puts the device into the charger.)

TASHA [OC]: Doctor!  
(The Doctor goes up to the bell chamber above the clock face, which is very open to the elements and appears to house just the one bell.)  
DOCTOR: Mother Superious, there is only one thing I need from you. This planet, what's it called?  
TASHA: Trenzalore.

CLARA: Okay, is that it? Are you doing a clever thing?  
(The Tardis engines are running.)

TASHA: If you speak your name, the Time Lords will return.  
DOCTOR: If they return, they will come in peace.  
TASHA: It doesn't matter. They will be met with a war that will never end. The Time War will begin anew. You know that, Doctor.

(The engines stop.)  
CLARA: Done.  
(And runs outside to -)

CLARA: No. Don't you dare. No, no!  
(The Tardis is starting to dematerialise as she puts her key into the lock.)

DOCTOR: They're asking for my help!  
TASHA: And if you give it, war will be the consequence. I will not let that happen, at any cost. Speak your name and this world will burn.  
DOCTOR: No, this planet is protected.  
(He rings the bell.)

(The residents gather. The Doctor comes out of the Tower.)  
DOCTOR: So, you lot, a quick word, thank you. Spot of news. Christmas has new sheriffs. Hello, everyone. I'm the Doctor and Adam.

TASHA: Attention. Attention all Chapels and Choirs of the Papal Mainframe. The siege of Trenzalore is now begun. There will now be an unscheduled faith change. From this moment on, I dedicate this church to one cause. Silence. The Doctor will not speak his name, and war will not begin. Silence will fall!  
ALL: Silence will fall! Silence will fall.

TASHA [OC]: In the time that followed, the Papal Mainframe strove to maintain the peace between the Doctor, Adam and his enemies.

(A set of vehicle tracks is appearing in the snow on the road into town.)  
SKARR: We remain undetectable to the Papal Mainframe.  
(The Doctor uses his screwdriver and we see the upper halves of two Sontarans. Clearly, they are clones of the same cell line as Strax.)  
SONTARAN: Commander Skarr. That's the detection warning. Our invisibility cloak is compromised.  
SKARR: What's wrong with it?  
SONTARAN: I don't know. I can't see it.  
SKARR: Well, it looks invisible to me.  
(He hits the side of the semi-visible vehicle. Whoosh, kaBOOM!)  
ALBERO [OC]: The Church of the Papal Mainframe apologises for your death. The relevant afterlives have been notified.

TASHA [OC]: As the days passed, and the years, the Doctor and Adam stayed true to his word. On the fields of Trenzalore, he stood as protector both of his own people and his new home.  
(The Weeping Angels have mirrors placed in front of them, with With Love from the Doctor written on them.)

TASHA [OC]: Over the years, his foes would find new, stranger ways to enter the town called Christmas.  
(The children are playing a game of blind man's bluff. The blindfolded boy wanders around a little, then hears timbers creaking.)  
BARNABLE: Are you there? Hello? Am I getting warm?  
(The lad removes his blindfold to look up at a dull brown creaking Cyberman. He runs away.)  
BARNABLE: There's another one!  
(The Cyberman's flame thrower misses him.)  
BARNABLE: There's another one! There's another one!  
(He rings alarm bells and the townspeople come out.)  
BARNABLE: There's another one! Doctor, Adam! There's another one!  
CYBERMAN: Incinerate. Incinerate.  
(An older Doctor, leaning on a cane and an middle aged Adam come out of their Tower home.)  
CYBERMAN: The Doctor is required.  
(The Doctor throws a wooden rifle to Barbable.)  
DOCTOR: There you go, Barnable.  
BARNABLE: Thanks.  
DOCTOR: Working fine. Nice action. Don't leave it out in the rain again.  
(A wheeled toy is tossed to another child.)  
DOCTOR: Fixed the wheels and the antigrav.  
GIRL: The anti what?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, may have gone a bit far. Now then, what do we have today? Don't you move one step further. Wooden Cyberman. Nice. Like it.  
(He limps over to his foe.)  
DOCTOR: Low tech doesn't set off the alarms upstairs.  
(There is a brief High Noon moment between the town sheriff and the newcomer, and then the Doctor zaps it with his screwdriver before it manages to raise its creaky arm.)  
DOCTOR: Only bit of tech allowed in. Got in before the truce. Now, I just sent an instruction to your firearm to reverse the polarity and fire out the back end. Now, as we're standing in a truth field, you will understand I cannot be lying. If you like, you can scan my screwdriver, verify that's the signal I sent.  
CYBERMAN: Signal verified.  
(The Cyberman's arm weapon turns around and fires its flamethrower through its chest.)  
DOCTOR: Yes. I probably should have mentioned this doesn't work on wood. You send your friends up there a message from the Doctor. You tell them the Doctor stays.  
(He prods the Cyberman with his cane and it falls backwards.)  
ADAM: Next.  
(The village has a party to celebrate this triumph.)  
TASHA [OC]: With every victory, the town celebrated.  
DOCTOR: And there's me arm-wrestling a Draconian. I remember that.  
TASHA [OC]: In time, the Doctor seemed to forget he'd lived any other life.  
DOCTOR: Christmas is defended.  
(He pins up children's drawings of their defeated enemies in the Tower.)  
TASHA [OC]: And the people of the town came to love the man who stayed for Christmas.  
DOCTOR: You've got to be the drunk giraffe. You've got to commit! Don't be cool, guys. Cool is not cool.  
CHILDREN: Cool is not cool!  
DOCTOR: And what's the dance we're doing?  
CHILDREN: The drunk giraffe!  
DOCTOR: The drunk giraffe. Yeah, it is. Merry Christmas. Give me a hug. Bring it in.  
CHILDREN: Yeah!  
(The Doctor mingles.)  
DOCTOR: How's your father's barn?  
BARNABLE: You've fixed the leak all right, but he says it's bigger on the inside now.  
DOCTOR: Shush, they'll all want one.  
(There is the sound of a wheezing time rotor.)  
BARNABLE: What is it? What's that noise.  
(The Tardis is trying to materialise.)  
DOCTOR: Well. Where have you been for three hundred years? Ha!  
BARNABLE: What's that?  
DOCTOR: It's my ship.  
BARNABLE: Your what?  
DOCTOR: It's my Tardis. That's how I got here in the first place.  
BARNABLE: Does this mean you're leaving?  
(The Tardis fully materialises, with Clara still on the outside holding her key in the lock. He taps her on the back with his cane.)  
DOCTOR: What are you doing here?  
CLARA: I was in space.  
DOCTOR: Well, you were in the time vortex. She must have extended the force field. No wonder. No wonder she's late, dragging you around.  
(They walk away from the Tardis.)  
CLARA: You tricked me.  
DOCTOR: I saved you.  
CLARA: You didn't even say goodbye!  
DOCTOR: I'm furious with you!  
CLARA: Well, I am not even talking to you!  
(They laugh and hug.)

CLARA: Ha.  
(She looks at the drawings and his workbench.)  
CLARA: Oh, Doctor. Fixing toys and fighting monsters.  
ADAM: Santa Claus with a other side.  
DOCTOR: The turkey isn't done yet.  
CLARA: Is it still asking the question?  
DOCTOR: Oh, never stops. Come upstairs. It's almost time.  
CLARA: What for?  
DOCTOR: Dawn. The light here lasts only a few minutes. You don't want to miss it.

(He carries Handles up the stairs. A small fire is burning in the chamber.)  
DOCTOR: Well, it's a standoff. They can't attack in case I unleash the Time Lords, and I can't run away, because they'll burn this planet to stop the Time Lords. Hey, after all these years, I've finally found somewhere that needs me to stick around. A town called Christmas. Could've been worse. Right, there you go, buddy. Comfy?  
HANDLES: Comfort is irrelevant.  
DOCTOR: How's that, is that better?  
HANDLES: Affirmative.  
DOCTOR: You just take it easy, buddy. He's getting old. I do my best for him, but I just can't get the parts, you know. Hey, I know the feeling.  
(He is roasting marshmallows on the open fire.)  
CLARA: Where did you get those?  
DOCTOR: I have a supplier. The pink ones are best.  
HANDLES: I have developed a fault.  
DOCTOR: Hey, don't you worry, Handles. you're just dreaming. The sun's coming up very soon. You just hang on in there.  
HANDLES: I have developed a fault. I, I have developed a fault.  
DOCTOR: Hey, Handles. Come on. Come on. One more dawn, you can do it. You've got it in you. Come on, just hang on in there.  
HANDLES: Attention. Emergency. Attention.  
DOCTOR: Handles, what is it? What's wrong?  
HANDLES: Urgent action required. You must patch the telephone device back through the console unit.  
(Handles' lights go out.)  
DOCTOR: Come back. Handles? Handles. Oh. Thank you, Handles, and well done. Well done, mate.  
(The sun rises between the mountains, and birds sing to greet it.)  
DOCTOR: What do you think of my new place? I come up here once a day for a few minutes, to remind myself of what it is we're protecting.  
CLARA: It's beautiful. Why did you send me away?  
DOCTOR: Because if I hadn't, I'd have buried you a long time ago.  
CLARA: No, you wouldn't. I would never have let you get stuck here.  
DOCTOR: Ha! Everyone gets stuck somewhere eventually, Clara. Everything ends.  
CLARA: Except you.  
DOCTOR: Have you been paying attention? I'm an old man now.  
CLARA: But you don't die. You change. You pop right back up with a new face.  
DOCTOR: No, not for ever. I can change twelve times. Thirteen versions of me. Thirteen silly Doctors.  
ADAM: And me..  
CLARA: Okay, so you're number eleven, and he's seven so  
DOCTOR: Ha. Are we forgetting Captain Grumpy and Sexy Hair, eh? We didn't call myself the Doctor and Adam during the Time War, but it was still regeneration.  
CLARA: Okay, so you're number twelve and eight.  
DOCTOR: Well, number ten once regenerated and kept the same face.  
ADAM: You were shot by a Dalek.  
DOCTOR: Twelve regenerations, Clara. I can't ever do it again. This is where I end up. This face, this version of me. We saw this planet in the future, remember? All those graves, one of them mine.  
(The sun is setting.)  
CLARA: Change the future.  
DOCTOR: I can't.  
CLARA: You've got your Tardis back.  
DOCTOR: Ha! You think I'm just going to fly away, abandon everyone?  
CLARA: Of course not. But you two have been protecting this town for over three hundred years. Do you not think it's anybody else's go yet?  
DOCTOR: There is no one else to protect it.  
CLARA: It's not going to be you forever. It'll end the same way, whatever you do.  
DOCTOR: Every life I save is a victory. Every single one.  
CLARA: What about your life? Just for once, after all this time, have you not earned the right to think about that? Sorry. Wrong thing to say. We shouldn't be having an argument.  
DOCTOR: Clara, I've been having that argument for the last three hundred years, all by myself.  
CLARA: But you didn't have your Tardis.  
DOCTOR: Ah. Yes, well, that made it easier to stay. True.  
(Thunder in the darkening sky.)  
TASHA [OC]: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Ah. Look who's woken up.  
(The holographic face is in the sky.)  
TASHA: The Church of the Silence requests parlay. Your rights and safety are sanctified.  
DOCTOR: I'll be right up.  
TASHA: I'm sending a transporter.  
DOCTOR: Nah, don't bother. I've got me motor back.  
CLARA: It's gone dark.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, well, the sun's gone down.  
CLARA: Already?  
DOCTOR: Everything ends, Clara. And sooner than you think.

(The Doctor spots a tiny hand behind the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: Hmm. Are you guarding my Tardis, Barnable?  
BARNABLE: Are you coming back?  
DOCTOR: Oh, come on. You know me.  
BARNABLE: I'll wait.

CLARA: She hasn't aged much.  
DOCTOR: No, she's against ageing.  
TASHA: Approach.  
SILENT: Confess.  
CLARA: What are those things?  
SILENT: Confess.  
DOCTOR: Confessional priests. Very popular. Genetically engineered so you forget everything you told them.  
CLARA: Told who?  
DOCTOR: There you go.

(A large table has replaced the bed. Tasha places a big box in front of the Doctor. He looks inside.)  
TASHA: Satisfactory?  
DOCTOR: Where are the pink ones?  
TASHA: E numbers. You're hyper enough as it is.  
CLARA: So, this is sweet. Middle of a siege and you two have little chats?  
TASHA: She's right. This situation cannot continue.  
DOCTOR: It can't end, either.

DALEK: Report.  
(A Papal Mainframe colonel raises her head. She and her companions have short eye-stalks on their foreheads.)  
MEME: The Time Lord has entered the trap.  
(The rest of the Papal troops and Silents have eyestalks pop out of their heads.)

TASHA: Why did you ever come to Trenzalore?  
DOCTOR: Well, I did come to Trenzalore, and nothing can change that now. Didn't stop you trying though, did it?  
TASHA: Not me. The Kovarian Chapter broke away. They travelled back along your timeline and tried to prevent you ever reaching Trenzalore.  
DOCTOR: So that's who blew up my Tardis. I thought I'd left the bath running.  
TASHA: They blew up your time capsule, created the very cracks in the universe through which the Time Lords are now calling.  
DOCTOR: The destiny trap. You can't change history if you're part of it.  
TASHA: They engineered a psychopath to kill you.  
DOCTOR: Totally married her. I'd never have made it here alive without River Song.  
TASHA: I'm not interested in changing history, Doctor. I want to change the future. The Daleks send for reinforcements daily. They are massing for war. Three days ago, they attacked the Mainframe itself.  
DOCTOR: They attacked here?  
CLARA: How did you stop them?  
TASHA: Stop them? It was slaughter.  
DOCTOR: Why didn't you call me? I could have helped.  
TASHA: I tried. I died in this room, screaming your name.  
DOCTOR: No.  
TASHA: Oh. I died. It's funny the things that slip your mind. Ah!  
DOCTOR: No! No, no, no. Tasha, no, please, not Tasha. No. Fight it. Tash, fight it!  
(A Dalek eyestalk comes out of her forehead, and then real Daleks enters.)  
DALEK: Step away from the Dalek unit, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: You shouldn't even know who I am.  
DALEK: Information concerning the Doctor was harvested from the cadaver of Tasha Lem.  
DOCTOR: Bet she never told you how to break through the Trenzalore forcefield, though. She'd have died first.  
DALEK 2: Several times.  
DOCTOR: Well, you'd better kill me, then. Go on. But before you do  
(He sonicks the message into the room.)  
VOICE [OC]: Doctor who? Doctor who? Doctor who?  
DOCTOR: I'm a tough old bird. I'll be ages dying. Way enough time to answer a question. And, oh dear, what happens then, boys?  
(Tasha grabs Clara's neck from behind, and energy plays over her hands.)  
TASHA: You will die in silence, Doctor, or your associate will die.  
DOCTOR: Fine, go on, kill her. Kill her! See if I care. But tell me, what you are going to do next?  
DALEK: See how the Time Lord betrays.  
CLARA: You'll kill me anyway. What difference does it make? I'm not afraid. I'll leave that to you.  
DOCTOR: You see, Tasha, that's what I'm talking about. That is a woman! I always knew you were a bit spineless, you and your pointless church. Why did I ever rely on you? Never trust a nun to do a Doctor's work.  
(Tasha turns on the Doctor, releasing Clara, and slaps him. Then she blasts the Daleks into flames.)  
DOCTOR: And she's back!  
(The Doctor kisses Tasha. The eyestalk goes back into her forehead leaving a scar.)  
DOCTOR: You never could resist a row.  
TASHA: Kiss me when I ask.  
DOCTOR: Well, you'd better ask nicely.  
TASHA: In your dreams.  
DOCTOR: Right, get us back to the Tardis. Can you do that?  
TASHA: Yeah, but quickly, the Dalek inside me is waking.  
DOCTOR: Fight it.  
TASHA: I can't.  
DOCTOR: Listen to me. You have been fighting the psychopath inside you all your life. Shut up and win. That is an order, Tasha Lem.  
(The Doctor, Adam and Clara get into the confessional teleport booths.)  
TASHA: The forcefield will hold for a while, but it will decay, and there are breaches already.  
DOCTOR: Then this isn't a siege any more, it's a war. It's all up to you now. Fight the Daleks, inside and out. You can do it, I know you can.  
TASHA: Oh, I see. You've got your Tardis back, haven't you? Time to fly away.  
DOCTOR: Tasha, please. Please. Thank you.  
TASHA: None of this was for you, you fatuous egotist. It was for the peace. Fly away, Doctor!

(The Tardis lands. A bell goes ting!)  
DOCTOR: It's done.  
CLARA: What is?  
DOCTOR: Your turkey. Either that or its woken up.  
CLARA: Do you want some?  
DOCTOR: Go on, then.  
CLARA: Got any plates?  
DOCTOR: Do you know, I've even got Christmas crackers.  
CLARA: One thing. Give me those big sad eyes, look at me so I know you're not lying, and tell me you will never send me away ever again.  
DOCTOR: Clara Oswald, I will never send you away again.  
(Clara kisses his cheek and goes down to get the turkey.)  
CLARA: Turkey smells good!  
DOCTOR: Yeah, smells great.  
(The Doctor looks at young Barnable on the scanner.)  
CLARA: Perfect.  
(He puts the device into the charger as Clara removes the well-done turkey from the vortex cooker.)  
CLARA: Merry Christmas.  
(When she comes back up the stairs -)  
CLARA: Doctor?  
(And goes outside to her block of flats. The Tardis dematerialises behind her.)

BARNABLE: If you're not leaving, why did you bring it back?  
DOCTOR: It's a reminder. Besides, I might leave tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the day after that.  
(Time passes. Metal Cybermen beam in and start shooting. The villagers scream and run as the Papal troops and Silents fight back.)  
TASHA [OC]: And so, to the fields of Trenzalore came all the Time Lord's enemies. For this was the winter of the Doctor and Adam. In time, when all other races had retreated or burned, only the Church of the Mainframe remained in the path of the Daleks. And so those ancient enemies, the Doctor, Adam and the Silence, stood back to back on the fields of Trenzalore.

(It was not a happy meal.)  
TOY PENGUIN: Merry Christmas, everyone. Merry Christmas, everyone.  
LINDA: Other fish in the sea, that's what I'm saying.  
DAD: Linda, I don't think Clara wants to talk about it.  
LINDA: I've got a suggestion, that's all. I've got a list of suggestions.  
DAD: Linda.  
LINDA: You could make a boy band out of my list.  
CLARA: I hate boy bands.  
LINDA: Of course you don't, not at your age.  
GRAN: These crackers are rubbish.  
LINDA: I bought them.  
GRAN: I know.  
LINDA: They're classy.  
GRAN: They don't have jokes.  
LINDA: Exactly.  
GRAN: They've got poems.  
LINDA: They're more dramatic crackers.  
GRAN: I like the jokes.  
CLARA: Tell us a joke, Gran. You know loads of jokes.  
LINDA: I think we're probably talking about my list now.  
CLARA: Probably not.  
DAD: Tell us how you met Dad. The thing about the pigeon.  
GRAN: I saw him on a pier on a rainy day.  
DAD: No, no, not that one. The one about the pigeon.  
GRAN: I'd seen him before, lots of times, but he just looked so beautiful standing there.  
DAD: The pigeon in the restaurant. You remember?  
GRAN: I wanted everything to stop. I wanted nothing to change ever again.  
(Clara starts crying.)  
GRAN: If he could just keep standing there, so beautiful. A long time ago. Don't hug me so tight, dear. You'll break something.  
LINDA: Oh, that's nice. Crying at Christmas.  
CLARA: Sorry.  
GRAN: I hope you made a wish.  
(The sound of a time rotor is heard. Clara gets up and runs out to the kitchen window to see the Tardis appearing.)  
DAD: Clara? What's wrong, Clara.  
CLARA: Everybody just stay put.  
(She grabs a cracker from the table and leaves.)

(The Doctor is not inside. A woman is.)  
CLARA: You can fly the Tardis?  
TASHA: Flying the Tardis was always easy. It was flying the Doctor I never quite mastered.  
CLARA: What's happened to him?

(Everything is in flames as people run to and fro.)  
CLARA: What am I supposed to do?  
TASHA: He shouldn't die alone. Go to him.

(The Doctor is working on a wooden dog.)  
DOCTOR: Barnable?  
CLARA: Clara.  
(A venerable Doctor with thin grey hair drops the toy and looks around in his chair.)  
CLARA: Hello, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Were you always so young?  
CLARA: Nah, that was you.  
DOCTOR: Ah.  
(He kisses her hand.)

DALEK: Seek the Doctor.

CLARA: Merry Christmas.  
DOCTOR: Merry Christmas.  
ADAM: Merry Christmas.  
(They try to pull the cracker, but his hand isn't strong enough.)  
CLARA: Hey, it's okay. It's all right, don't worry.  
(She helps him make the cracker go bang.)  
DOCTOR: Ah! Is there a joke? Ha?  
(Clara reads the slip of paper.)  
CLARA: Extract from Thoughts on a Clock by Eric Ritchie junior.  
DOCTOR: Is it a knock knock one? Those are best.  
CLARA: I don't think so.  
DOCTOR: Well, read it. Go on.  
CLARA: And now it's time for one last bow, like all your other selves. Eleven's hour is over now. The clock is striking twelve's.  
DOCTOR: I don't get it.  
DALEK [OC]: Doctor! The Doctor will be brought!  
(A huge Dalek Mothership hovers over the village.)  
DALEK [OC]: The Daleks demand the Doctor.  
(A young man runs in.)  
YOUNG MAN: They're here. The Daleks, we can't stop them. They want you.  
DOCTOR: Oh, all right, Barnable. Are you Barnable?  
YOUNG MAN: No, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: It's okay, Barnable, don't worry. I have got a plan. Off you pop.  
(The young man leaves to the sounds of explosions outside.)  
DOCTOR: I haven't got a plan, but people love it when I say that.  
CLARA: Doctor, what are you going to do?  
DOCTOR: Oh, I don't know. Talk very fast, hope something good happens, take the credit. That's generally how it works.  
CLARA: Doctor  
DOCTOR: Not this time, though. This is it.  
CLARA: No!  
DOCTOR: Yes. We saw the future, Clara. This is how it ends.  
CLARA: Change it.  
DOCTOR: Ha.  
CLARA: Like Tasha said, change the future.  
DOCTOR: I could have once, when there were Time Lords. Not any more.

(The Daleks are by the Tardis.)  
DALEK: Locate the Doctor.

DOCTOR: No. You're going to stay here. Promise me you will.  
CLARA: Why?  
DOCTOR: I'll be keeping you safe. One last victory. Allow me that. Give me that, my impossible girl. Thank you. And goodbye.  
(He wipes away her tears and totters off up the stairs.)  
DOCTOR: The trouble with Daleks is, they take so long to say anything. Probably die of boredom before they shoot me.  
DALEK [OC]: The Doctor is required!  
(Clara goes to the crack in the wall.)  
CLARA: Listen to me, you lot. Listen! Help him. Help him change the future. Do it. Do something.  
DALEK [OC]: Doctor!  
CLARA: You've been asking a question, and it's time someone told you you've been getting it wrong. His name, his name is the Doctor. All the name he needs. Everything you need to know about him. And if you love him, and you should, help him. Help him.  
(Clara finally turns away, then the crack snaps shut. She runs outside to join the villagers and the Daleks, who are looking up at the Doctor in the bell chamber.)

DOCTOR: Sorry I'm a bit slow. I may not be at my best right now.  
DALEK [OC]: You are dying, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Yes, I'm dying. You've been trying to kill me for centuries, and here I am, dying of old age. If you want something done, do it yourself.  
DALEK [OC]: You will die, and the Time Lords will never return.  
DOCTOR: You still can't work up the courage to shoot me, can you? You're still worried I've got something up my sleeve. Well, you knock yourselves out, boys. I've got nothing this time.  
(Flying Daleks fire at the troops on the ground, making the townsfolk scream. Then the crack opens in the sky and golden regeneration energy enters the Doctor's mouth. His eyes widen in surprise and his hands begin to glow.)  
DALEK [OC]: You will die now, Doctor. This is the end of you.  
(The crack disappears.)  
DALEK [OC]: The rules of regeneration are known. You have expended all your lives.  
DOCTOR: Sorry, what did you say? Did you mention the rules? Now, listen. Bit of advice. Tell me the truth if you think you know it. Lay down the law if you're feeling brave. But, Daleks, never, ever tell me the rules!  
DALEK [OC]: Emergency! Emergency! The Doctor is regenerating!  
(The Tower clock strikes twelve. The Doctor is feeling more youthful already, although he doesn't look it.)  
DALEK [OC]: The Doctor is regenerating!  
DOCTOR: Oh, look at this. Regeneration number thirteen. We're breaking some serious science here, boys. I tell you what, it's going to be a whopper!  
DALEK [OC]: Exterminate! Exterminate the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: You think you can stop me now, Daleks? If you want my life, ha, ha, come and get it!  
(The Doctor winds up his arm and fires a big stream of energy out from his hand.)

CLARA: Get inside! Come on, quickly. Get inside, quick.  
(The Doctor fires of more energy from the other hand as Clara gets the survivors into the Tower. The burning remains of flying Daleks tumble to the ground.)

DOCTOR: Love from Gallifrey, boys!  
(Then a final blast from his head up to the Dalek Mothership. Mega KaBOOM! and the shockwave rips open the remaining Daleks on the ground. It even rocks the Tardis as it travels out of the town and through the countryside. Then silence falls.)

(Later, Clara leads the people out to survey the wreckage.)  
CLARA: Doctor?  
ADAM: He's probably in the Tardis  
(She sees the Tardis' external emergency telephone hanging off its hook and replaces it, then goes inside.)

(The Doctor's village clothes are scattered on the floor, and a nearly empty bowl of fish fingers and custard is on the console. There are footsteps on the stairs. Her bow-tied young Doctor smiles at her.)  
CLARA: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Hello.  
CLARA: You're young again. You're okay. You didn't even change your face.  
DOCTOR: Ha! It's started. I can't stop it now. This is just the reset. A whole new regeneration cycle. Ooo.  
(He finishes his custard.)  
DOCTOR: Taking a bit longer. Just breaking it in. Oh. Oh. Gah.  
(He starts the Tardis' engines.)  
DOCTOR: It all just disappears, doesn't it? Everything you are, gone in a moment, like breath on a mirror. Any moment now, he's a-coming.  
CLARA: Who's coming?  
DOCTOR: The Doctor.  
CLARA: But you, you are the Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Yep, and I always will be.  
(His hands are glowing.)  
DOCTOR: But times change, and so must I.  
(The Doctor sees a young Amy Pond run up the stairs, laughing.)  
DOCTOR: Amelia?  
CLARA: Who's Amelia?  
DOCTOR: The first face this face saw. We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me.  
(Then he sees a vision of a red-haired woman with black painted fingernails walk down the stairs to him.)  
AMY: Raggedy man. Good night.  
(They touch each other's cheeks, and she disappears. The Doctor removes his bow tie and drops it on the floor. His face is in pain.)  
CLARA: No, no.  
DOCTOR: Hey  
CLARA: Please don't change.  
ADAM: Clara, He has to.  
(The Doctor jerks backwards as Matt Smith and then forwards as Peter Capaldi. Tall, grey haired, piercing blue eyes and a Scottish burr. My kind of man. The new Doctor and Clara stare into each others eyes, then he jerks back and forward again.)  
DOCTOR: Kidneys! I've got new kidneys. I don't like the colour.  
CLARA: Of your kidneys?  
ADAM: How is that even possible?  
(The Tardis starts lurching from side to side.)  
CLARA: What's happening?  
DOCTOR: We're probably crashing. Oh!  
CLARA: Into what?  
(Adam looks at the scanner)  
ADAM: Something? I really can't figure it out  
DOCTOR: Stay calm. Just one question. Do you happen to know how to fly this thing?


End file.
